Return of Chaos
by hawkeye35
Summary: Thousands of years ago, humanity went extinct fighting a terrifying enemy known as the Hydra. But some humans survived and have awoken in Equestria, but the Hydra have also arrived to settle a score now thousands of years old.
1. Chapter 1 Ancient History

_Legends tell of an ancient race who lived thousands of years ago, long before Equestria itself even existed. This race was capable of great compassion and greatness, and great evil. Since the beginning of their time they constantly were at war with each other, killing millions because of different color, beliefs, and culture. Years of warfare turned them into a warrior race and as time went on, they set their differences aside and united under one banner, this race was the Humans. United they left the planet they called Earth and ventured out into the stars, colonizing hundreds of other worlds and teaching many alien civilizations how to farm and use technology, the humans came to be known as the most advanced and civilized race in the galaxy, this prosperity however was short lived. Another race, their origins unknown, descended upon the peaceful republic the humans had made and attacked. This race was cruel, monstrous, and had the sole goal of dominating all life, this race was known as the Hydras. One by one the human colonized worlds fell under the Hydra's merciless slaughter entire species were enslaved to do the Hydra's work. The humans, being the only species with the means to fight back, bravely combatted the enemy but the Hydra's than began the genocide of the human race. After thirty years of fighting humanity was nearly extinct, all worlds except Earth had fallen under their dark rule. Outnumbered, outgunned, and realizing defeat was inevitable. the humans as a last resort created a biological virus that attacked and killed all highly intelligent life by attacking the nervous system, this virus vanquished the billions of Hydra's on other worlds but did not kill the Hydra's on earth. In an act of great sacrfice, the humans activated nuclear bombs, weapons of untold devastation, across their home planet completely destroying the surface of the Earth rendering it uninhabitable, in doing this, the Hydra were finally defeated, but humanity itself was extinct, now belonging to the ages. Mankinds influence did not die out, before destroying their planet, they sent DNA of all life on Earth to a planet we call Equestria. Here, we live in peace but the human race faded into myth and legend. Prophecie-_

__"Oh no" A purple unicorn with a dark blue mane said "It cut's off!"

"Bummer" A baby dragon named Spike replied.

"Well what do you think Spike?" The purple unicron asked as she used her magic to levitate the book on its correct location on the shelf

"About what Twilight?" Spike asked.

"The humans" The unicorn whose name was Twilight Sparkle replied.

"I dunno, sounds a bit like a fairytale to me" Spike explained.

"Really you don't believe the story?" Twilight asked.

"Well its a little far-fetched, I mean, a super advanced civilization suddenly disappearing" Spike said.

"Spike, they destroyed themselves to stop the Hydra's from taking over the galaxy, weren't you paying attention?" Twilight asked in an annoyed tone.

"Whats a hydra?" Spike asked. Twilight rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Nevermind" Twilight said as she continued her studies.


	2. Chapter 2 Fall of Man

**Planet Earth, 6000 years ago.**

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Captain James Iverson shouted to his men in the ruins of what was the city of Chicago. Iverson was a giant of a man, standing nearly several feet tall and weighing close to three hundred pounds with incredible strength, he had a dark tan skin with short brown hair and green eyes. He reloaded his XM-51 commando assault rifle as he looked at what was left of the human race, only a few hundred remained of the near twenty billion that were present at the start of the war. The Hydras had complete control over planet Earth. Chicago was the last human controlled territory in the galaxy.

_"How the hell did it come to this? There were billions of us and now we are being hunted like animals"_ Iversen thought to himself as a Hydra infantry came up behind him. They were hideous beings with two legs and two arms that grew back when they were blown off. The most disturbing feature was their faces, they had four black eyes that penetrated the soul, disgusting green crusty skin, horns growing on their head, and mouth with sharp and bloodthirsty fangs. They stood about six and a half feet tall but were physically inferior to humans.

"Die Human" The Hydra said as it aimed its acid rifle at Iveron's head. The Hydra's head suddenly exploded as another United Nations Marine stood behind him with a smoking gun.

"I owe you one Lieutenant" Iverson said to the Marine who just saved his life. It was his second-in-command Lieutenant Dom Navarro. He stood at 5'11 and weighed only 200 pounds, he had his head completely shaven and was of Italian descent giving his a dark olive tan complextion. Suddenly the Hydra whose head was shot off began to move. It stood up and a new head took its place.

"Dammit I always forget you have to shoot these things in the gut to kill them" Lt Navarro said as he pulled out a desert eagle pistol and fired into the Hydra's stomach killing it.

"That reminds me did we launch that ship safely?" Iverson asked.

"What ship?" Navarro asked.

"The one with all the animal DNA for when we have to commence operation Judgement Day" Iverson explained.

"Ah yes it is headed for a liberated planet called Equestria" Navarro replied.

"And what of the colony we sent into space?" Iveron asked again.

"They are headed towards Equestria also, but when Earth is habitable again it will return" Navarro said.

"Captain Iverson! Captain Iverson!" A young private with southern accent called out.

"Yes private?" Iverson asked.

"General Hawthorne wants y'all to report to central command at Millenium Park" Private Tommy Dean Lee explained. He was a young boy, only 18 years old, he had a heavy southern accent and had dirty long blonde hair with blue eyes and was constantly smoking.

"Will do private we'll head over now" Navarro said as the three Marines made their way through the destroyed city of Chicago, there hundreds of dead human and Hydra bodies on the ground, explosions and gunfire could be heard in the distance. The most unnerving sound was the sound of the Hydra yell which sent chills down the three Marines spines.

"Dagnabbit! I hate that sound" Tommy Dean said while clutching his assault rifle. After arriving at Central Command, they saw including them only six survivors were left.

"Gentlemen, it's over. The Hydras have us beat at every turn and as far as we know, we are the last human beings in the galaxy, the virus we created succeded in killing the billions of Hydra across space but since we could not jeopardize the vessel carrying the colony and animal DNA, the Hydra are still on Earth. The western and southern frontlines have fallen, the Hydra will be here any minute, I'm afraid you all know what this means" General Hawthorne explained. The other eight Marines lowered their heads, it was time to commence operation Judgement Day which would completely destroy planet Earth.

"Tis a shame we must destroy the planet which gave us a home for eons" A Marine corporal named Alexander Ritchy commented. He was of western Europe descent. He was what one would call a little girl. He was very elegant and always self-conscious about how he looked, he also hated getting dirty. He had long brown hair that had to be tied up in the back and had very pale skin.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, it is the only way to defeat the Hydra" A Sgt named Danny Kowalski said. He was the bookworm of the squad, ask him any random fact and he knew it, when he wasn't killing Hydra he liked to read.

"Fucking bullshit is what it is!" A private named Tony Barelli shouted as he punched a wall out of anger, being a formers heavyweight boxer this was no hard task. He was a tough guy who loved to show-off he had some pretty bad anger problems.

"Shut up before you give away our fucking postition you dipshit!" His brother Andy Barelli scolded. Andy was a partier and loved to make jokes, he also enjoyed yelling at his younger brother.

"Oh yeah come say that to my face tough guy!" Tony challenged before being silenced by an unexpected voice.

"Quiet" A lone figure in the corner said pointing his pistol at the two. Not much was known about this Marine, only that his first name was Micheal, he was very quiet, and had a soft spot in his heart for animals.

"Yes he's right both of you shut the hell up!" Iverson ordered as a chilling yell from another world was heard outside the door.

"Shit!" Cpl Ritchy said as he loaded his shotgun. The Hydra were right outside!

"Men listen up, you need to make sure those DNA samples make it safely to Equestria, there is a ship in back, I want you take it and get out of here" the general ordered.

"Sir we leave no man beh-" Pvt Tony began to say.

"I'm not asking, get out of here! THAT'S AN ORDER!" The general said as he shoved the eight other men into the ship and closed the hatch.

"GENERAL!" Iverson yelled.

"It was an honor serving with you guys" Hawthorne said as he launched the ship into space towards Equestria. He then turned around to face the door which was beginning to dent from the hits from the Hydra.

"Alright you sons-of-a-bitches, you picked the wrong the race to fuck with" Hawthorne said as the door burst open and hundreds of Hydra flooded in. General Hawthorne than detonated the 150 megaton nuclear warhead in the next room. Everything within 300 miles was completely destroyed, this caused a chain reaction as the thousands of nukes hidden underground detonated across the globe, within ten minutes the surface of planet Earth had melted into the mantle destroying the last of the Hydra and the human race. Three ships raced towards planet Equestria and in them were the continuation of a species.


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**Planet Earth, 6000 years ago.**

The eight Marines looked outside the small window of their spacecraft and saw the Earth become a giant ball of fire, they could all feel tears rolling down their cheeks as their once green and blue homeworld ignite into a small star. They were all that was left now of a once proud and powerful civiliazation.

"I advise we go into cyrostasis, even at light speed it will take twenty-five years to reach Equestria" Kowalski said as the eight Marines went to the freezing chambers and put the ship on autopilot.

"Marines see you when you wake up" Iverson said.

"Aye aye sir" The Marines replied as they all entered a deep sleep, some having horrifying nightmares of the Hydra, others dreaming of their families and home. After 25 years of space travel, the ship carrying the animal DNA made contact with Equestria and earth fauna of all types began to roam across the land, the space colony carrying 5,000 humans in cyrostasis landed in the remote polar regions of Equestria, and the ship carrying the eight Marines crashed onto a plain where thousands of years of erosion covered the ship with dirt and rock leaving in untouched for thousands of years.

**Present Day Equestria**

Princess Celestia used her magic to raise the sun over Equestria to start a new day, earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns all over awoke to start the new day.

"Today is the day we finally get our cutie marks!" A filly earth pony named Applebloom said excitedly to her two friends, a unicorn named Sweetie Belle and a pegasus named Scootaloo, they had not yet recieved their cutie marks and started a club called "The Cutie Mark Crusaders" which was dedicated to finding their special talent and finally recieving their cutie marks.

"In what Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Explorin of course!" Applebloom replied as she pointed into the Everfree forest.

"Alright! lets go!" Scootaloo said as the three fillies made their way into the forest. After three hours of looking they looked at their flanks and saw they were still blank.

"At this rate we'll be old as Granny Smith and still won't have our cutie marks!" Applebloom said sadly refering to her very old grandmother.

"Hey whats this?" Scootaloo asked as she pointed to a large mound of dirt which was in a triangular shape she banged on it and saw it was metallic.

"I've never seen a rock like that before" Sweetie Belle commented as she went to bang on it a hatch opened, the three fillies jumped back and hid behind a rock.

"Do you think we should go in?" Scootaloo asked.

"We have to for our cutie marks" Applebloom said as the trio made their way to the open doorway. The smell was extremeley musty and the ground was hard and cold, there was no light though.

"There's gotta be a light switch somewhere" Sweetie Belle said as she moved her hooves around in an attempt to find a light switch, she must have hit something because suddenly the entire interior lit up.

"Power systems dangerously low, start emergency containment release" A computerize voice said.

"Uh oh" Sweetie Belle said.

"That didn't sound good" Applebloom said as the three fillies began backing up, a hissing sound came from the other room.

"RUN!" Scootaloo shouted as the CMC began to run away from the odd rock to Appleblooms home at Sweet Apple Acres. In the interior of the ship, eight souls who had been frozen in time for thousands of years, took their first steps.

* * *

><p>An orange mare with a blonde mane and green eyes stood on her front hooves as she prepared to buck apples from an apple tree, she struck the apple tree with fullforce with her kick and all the apples fell directly into the bucket.<p>

"Wow Applejack" A purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle commented.

"It's nothin" The orange mare named Applejack said as she began to carry the apples back to her farm.

"APPLEJACK!" A voice called from the distance, Applejack recognized it as her sister.

"Applebloom whats wrong?" Applejack asked as the CMC ran onto the farm out of breath.

"We found a rock!" Applebloom shouted.

"Than it opened up!" Sweetie Belle added.

"And it started talking!" Scootaloo finished.

"Hold on now one at a time" Twilight ordered.

"Okay well we were trying to get our cutie marks by exploring and we found this weird rock and it opened, we went inside and a voice said something about emergency containment than we ran" Applebloom said more slowly this time.

"What do you think Twi?" Applejack said to Twilight.

"I'm not sure, Applebloom take us to where you found this rock, I'll get the others" Twilight said refering to her other four friends. After about twenty minutes a hyperactive pink pony named Pinkie Pie, a beautiful white unicorn with a purple mane named Rarity, a tomboyish pegasus named Rainbow Dash, a quiet shy pegasus named Fluttershy, and a baby purple dragon named Spike had all arrived.

"Wow a talking rock we should so throw a party I wonder what his name is!" Pinkie Pie shouted enthusiastically.

"A talking rock that just sounds absurd!" Rarity commented.

"I just hope it isn't dangerous" Fluttershy said quietly

"If it is, it has to deal with ME!" Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia please" Twilight said

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo claimed to have seen a scary talking rock in the forest, the elements of harmony and I are going to check it out, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you send some Royal Guards in case it is hostile._

_Your Faithful Student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike took the letter and breathed fire on it to send it to the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia. Within minutes Spike burped out a reply from the princess

_To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

_You are not the first ones to have see this 'talking rock'. Some of the Royal guards claimed to have seen something moving inside of it, it is to dangerous for you to look, i will send a dispatch of the finest Royal Guards to investigate. I appreciate your concern._

_Princess Celestia_

"OHHHHH! I wanted to meet the talking rock" Pinkie said sadly.

"Somethings moving inside of it, that doesn't sound safe" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Ha I bet I could take it on!" Rainbow Dash said as she shadowboxed in the air.

* * *

><p>Inside the ship, eight Marines took quite some time adjusting after spending a near six-thousand years in cyro-stasis.<p>

"I know i was sleeping that whole time but it seems like we were asleep for more than 25 years" Tommy Dean Lee said as he stretched out his body.

"I know what your saying, it doesn't feel right" Danny Kowalski added.

"Fuel levels low?" Dom Navarro exclaimed "This shit runs on xanadium fuel! It would take like six thousand years for that to run out!"

"Just what in the hell is goin on here?" Tony Barelli asked.

"Uh guys, you should come look at this" Tony's brother Andy said grimly. The eight Marines headed to the bridge.

"Allright what is it? Alexander Ritchy demanded.

"Computer says last log in was when we left Earth on July 17, 2567" Andy explained.

"And what day is it now?" James Iverson asked.

"According to this..." Andy's voice trailed off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!" Tony yelled at his brother.

"8567 A.D..." Andy said quietly. The Marines were dumbfounded.

"Suh-s-six THOUSAND FUCKING YEARS?" Navarro yelled at the top of his lungs.

"This is a joke right?" Alexander Ritchy said hoping the whole thing was a mistake.

"Nope" Michael said, he had remained silent this whole time until now. The Marines were interrupted by a voice from outside.

"In the name of Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, We demand whoever dwells in there come out NOW!" A stern voice shouted.

"Ain't that fucking great a welcoming party!" Tony blurted.

"Quit your bitching and grab your gun, it sounds like there is intellingent life" Andy said as he smacked his brother in the head.

"Maybe it's the colony" Iverson said hopefully, the Marines put on their battle armor, loaded up on weapons and stepped outside, they did not expect what they saw. Thirty white pegasi wearing golden battle armor carrying spears.

"Horses? really?" Tommy Dean Lee said.

"Spears, quite primitive" Navarro said as he attempted to walk past one of the guards, his arm was slashed by the guards wing.

"OWWWWW! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Navarro yelled as he aimed his rifle at the guards head.

"NO!" Michael shouted as he pushed Navarro's gun out of the way. Michael always loved animals.

"In the name of Princess Celestia, if you do not surrender now, we will take you by force!" The guard said. The Marines just laughed.

"Marines prepare to open fire" Iverson said as the eight Marines aimed their assault rifles at the guards. They fired off a couple rounds to try to scare them off but it didn't work and the guards stood there ground.

"Good and disciplined soldiers" Kowalski commented. Suddenly about four hundred of the guards came out of hiding and began throwing their spears at the Marines.

"Captain permission to engage?" Tony said as he aimed his chaingun at the guards.

"No, we cannot risk a hostile status to these things, Marines fall back" Iverson ordered as the eight Marines began to sprint away.

"AFTER THEM!" The guards shouted as they began to chase after them.

"OH I'LL KILL THESE BASTARDS!" Tony yelled as a spear nearly missed him.

"NO DON'T SHOOT!" Iverson ordered.

"With all due respect sir, THEY ARE ATTACKING US!" Tony yelled.

"They are only acting to protect their land like a good soldier!" Navarro yelled as the Marines saw a barn come into view and began to make their way towards it in an attempt to hide from the guards.


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

**I do not own MLP**

The mane six, CMC, and Spike were all at Applejacks's farm wondering about the 'talking rock'.

"I bet it's aliens!" Spike said loudly.

"Oh Spike aliens don't exist anymore they are all dead" Twilight said trying to comfort him. They all suddenly heard a large stomping of hooves and turned to see hundreds of Royal Guards charging at eight figures walking on only two legs.

"What do you think their chasing after? criminals?" Applejack asked her older brother Big Macintosh.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said dully.

"They're stirring up quite a duststorm" Rainbow Dash said.

"Eeek! That dirt better not get on me!" Rarity squealed.

"Wait a minute, THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!" Twilight shouted as the stampede started heading towards Applejack's farm.

"EVERYPONY RUN!" Applebloom yelled at the top of her lungs as the ponies all dove for cover. The eight figures running all tripped over the fence that surrounded the farm.

"DAMMIT!" Iverson yelled as he went face first into the dirt.

"EW DIRT!" Ritchy yelled as he followed Iverson down to the ground followed by the other six Marines. The Royal Guards surrounded the Marines who got back up and aimed their weapons ready to die fighting if they had too. A spear was thrown and impaled Lt. Navarro in the chest.

"THATS IT OPEN FIRE!" Iverson yelled as the Marines fired round after round at the guards who started dropping like flies from the gunfire.

"STOP!" A loud regal voice called as all the ponies bowed down leaving the eight humans standing alone. A white unicorn with wings and a colorful mane stepped down followed by a dark blue unicorn with wings and a light blue mane. The Marines assumed this was the princess the guards talked about earlier.

"We mean you no harm" The white one said.

"Oh really? Cause one of our men is dying from a spear impaling his chest!" Tony Barelli shouted out pointing to Dom Navarro who was coughing up blood. Danny Kowalski was attempting to stop the bleeding but the wound was to severe.

"Allow us to fix that" The dark blue one said as she tapped Navarro with her horn and in seconds the wound was healed leaving the humans dumbfounded. The white one was going around healing the guards who had been injured by gunfire. Navarro looked up at the Alicorn who saved his life.

"uh thanks-" he said not knowing the princess' name.

"Luna" The blue alicorn responded.

"Thank you Princess Luna, I do apologize for attacking your guards" Navarro said rubbing the back of his head, all of his encounters with the Hydra were nothing compared to this.

"All is forgiven" Luna said smiling. After healing all the injured guards. The white alicorn known as Princess Celestia came up to the humans.

"I believe we each have questions for each other" Princess Celestia said.

"Yes i believe so" Iverson said lowering his gun.

"Than please come with us to Canterlot Castle where we can talk" Celestia said as she spread her wings and everyone present was suddenly teleported to the throne room at Canterlot.

"What the fuck?" Tony Barelli said in disbelief.

"Watch your language in front of royalty you goof!" Andy said as he smacked his brother in the head.

"Now you asked for it!" Tony shouted as the two brothers began a violent fist fight. Celestia was worried and went to stop the two but Iverson held up his hand.

"It's okay, they're brothers they fight all the time" Iverson explained.

"Aren't you worried they'll hurt each other?" Celestia asked.

"They're tough soldiers, they wont get hurt, besides it wont last long they usually knock each other after five minutes" Iverson continued.

"You're a soldier?" Celestia asked. Iverson gave her a 'Are-you-stupid?' kind of look.

"We all are, and it looks like they have been knocked out" Iverson said as the two fighting brother lay unconscoius on the ground. Navarro looked over at Luna.

"Um princess-" Navarro began.

"Please, call me Luna" Luna said with a smile.

"Ok Luna, um could you wake them up with some magic or something?" Navarro asked kindly.

"Of course" Luna replied as she used magic to awaken the knocked out brothers.

"Oh shit!" Tony said rubbing his head.

"Quite a punch you got there bro" Andy said laughing.

"Hey I take after you" Tony said as the two brothers clanked fists.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Iverson began "My name is Captain James Iverson United Nations Marine Corps" Iverson than pointed to Navarro."Lt Dom Navarro my second-in-command, skilled leader and our best marksmen. Private Tommy Dean Lee, the youngest of us, a strong spirit and hardly ever lies. Corporal Alexander Ritchy, our recon spy, hates getting dirty and loves looking good and extremely generous. Sgt Danny Kowalski, our medic and engineer, knows just about everything and is quite good at magic tricks. Michael, doesn't have a last name, pretty quite and has a soft spot for animals and is very kind when you get to know him. Private Andy Barelli here on the other hand never shuts up and always cracks jokes and loves to laugh, and finally his brother, Private Tony Barelli, our heavy weapons expert, quite a temper but is extremly loyal" Iverson said.

"I see but what are you exactly?" Celestia asked.

"We are humans from planet Earth" Navarro explained. The room went silent. Humans were old legend, hardly anyone believed they really ever existed.

"Y-y-your the humans?" Luna asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah why?" Navarro asked.

"There is an old legend about how you defeated an enemy known as the Hydra but went extinct in the process" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Wait! you know about the Hydra?" Danny Kowalski asked.

"Yes" Twilight said.

"Than you know Earth is destroyed and we are the last of our kind right?" Alexander Ritchy asked. Twilight nodded

"It is funny, i always thought primates would become the next dominant species" Andy said.

"Don't forget horses were extremely intelligent and loyal on Earth" Tony pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked Tony getting in his face.

"Before we destroyed Earth we sent a ship full of Earth fauna DNA to this planet so life could continue and it looks like you all have advanced much in our absence" Tony explained.

"In other words, we are all from planet Earth, how there are magical unicorns and flying pegasus escape me but I am glad to see how civilized you have become" Iverson said.

"I personally want to say, and I think i speak for everypony here, that we are eternally grateful for your sacrifice for the galaxy" Celestia said bowing her head. Captain Iverson blushed a little.

"Oh your highness" Tommy Dean Lee asked "Uh not to sound rude but seeing that our planets destroyed an all, uh can we stay here?" He asked.

"Of course, such noble heroes deserve our hospitality" Celestia said smiling.

"You can come stay with me sugarcube" Applejack said to Tommy. Tommy felt more comfortable since AJ had the same accent as him.

"Well I'll be! I'd love to stay with you!" Tommy Dean Lee said causing AJ to blush.

"OH OH THEY NEED A PARTY!" Pinkie said. The word party caught Andy Barelli's attention.

"Excuse me did you say party?" Andy asked the hyperactive pink pony.

"YEAH!" Pinkie replied.

"HA I'll show you how to party _human _style!" Andy said as he ran off with Pinkie to set up a party for the humans.

"Hey you tough guy!" Rainbow Dash called out to Tony.

"Yeah?" Tony replied.

"Betcha can't beat me to Ponyville!" Rainbow said in a taunting tone.

"Oh-bring-it-ON!" Tony said as him and Rainbow took off. If there was one thing Tony loved it was a challenge.

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize he has no idea where he is going" Danny Kowalski said laughing. Twilight giggled at the comment.

"Say do you know where i could find a library, i wanna see those documents about us" Danny asked Twilight.

"I have a library at my house, you could stay with me if you like" Twilight said.

"That sounds great, i have so many questions i wanna ask i don't know where to begin" Kowalski said as the two left. Alexander Ritchy went up to Rarity and began to talk to her.

"Might I say your hair is absolutely stunning, you sure know how to dress" Ritchy said causing Rarity to blush terribly.

"Well what a gentlecolt" Rarity said before realizing he wasn't a pony "I-I mean gentleman. Would like to stay at my boutique and help me design clothes?" she asked.

"That sounds lovely, you are just going to love human fashion designs" Ritchy said as the two left. Michael saw Fluttershy hiding behind her mane in a corner.

"Hello what's your name" He asked her gently.

"F-f-fluttershy" She responded quietly.

"Sorry what was that again?" He asked her.

"Fluttershy" She managed to say.

"Well Ms. Fluttershy do you happen to know of any animal shelters?" Michael asked kindly.

"I have one at my home, you can come if you like" Fluttershy said.

"That would be nice my name is Michael by the way" Michael said as he and Fluttershy exited the throne room leaving Navarro and Iverson.

"Well uh-" Navarro began to say.

"My sister and I would be honored if you stayed here in Canterlot with us" Celestia said to the two humans.

"Thank you your majesties" Navarro and Iverson said as the bowed.

_"This place isn't so bad, it is extremely peaceful. Hell I think i died and went to heaven!"_ Iverson thought to himself as he followed Celestia to his room.


	5. Chapter 5 First Impressions

**Today at the gym a guy hit himself in the face with a dumbell while doing bicep curls lol**

Tommy Dean Lee followed Applejack to her farm at Sweet Apple Acres. Before the war with the Hydra, Tommy was born and raised on a ranch farm in Texas so he felt he could fit in here.

"Dang tootin! Thats the most apple trees i've ever done seen" Tommy said looking at the hundreds of apple trees growing on the farm. "How in the hell do you harvest all that?"

"Like this partner" Applejack said she stood on her front hooves and kicked the tree full force causing all the apples to fall to the ground into a bucket.

"Holy dog shit!" Tommy said. He was impressed by the little ponies power.

"Please watch yer language mister, i dont want my little sister goin around sayin those words" Applejack asked.

"Sorry, I swear so much I don't even realize it half the time" Tommy said a little embarrased.

"Well the speak of the devil theres my family now" Applejack said as she saw Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and Applebloom having lunch outside the barn.

"Afternoon everypony" Applejack said to her family. Tommy thought it was funny how they said everypony instead of everybody.

"How did it go with Princess Celestia?" Applebloom asked.

"Well turns out our friends here are the humans, the ones who saved the galaxy thousands of years ago" Applejack said causing Tommy to blush a little.

"Im Private Tommy Dean Lee United Nations Marine Corps Special Forces" Tommy said extending his hand to each of the ponies.

"You've already met my little sister Applebloom" Applejack said as the young filly came out.

"Sorry i ran from you earlier mister, my friends and I thought you were a monster" Applebloom apologized.

"Good thing you didn't run into a Hydra" Tommy said laughing.

"What's a Hydra?" Applebloom asked.

"The monsters who took everything from us" Tommy said, this time with hate. "Well they are gone forever now, Now who are the rest of these ponies?"

"This is my big brother Big Macintosh" AJ said.

"Pleasure" Tommy said.

"Eeyup" Macintosh replied.

"Hey you're that landlord i saw!" Granny Smith said. Tommy didn't know what to say.

"She a little old and she gets like that sometimes" AJ whispered into Tommy's ear.

"Ah" Tommy said. He eyed an apple tree and wanted to attempt kicking the apples out of the tree.

"Say Applejack, you think i could try kicking the apples outta that here tree?" Tommy asked.

"Go right ahead" Applejack replied. Tommy stretched his legs out and got a running start as he spun around and went to deliver a shin-kick to the tree. It was no doubt a powerful kick with perfect form except one thing.

Tommy wasn't wearing his shin guard armor.

As his leg made contact with the tree he started screaming in pain.

"YOU MOTHERF-" He yelled as Big Mac went to cover Appleblooms ears, she couldn't hear anything but could see Tommy screaming and yelling at the tree. After about three minutes Macintosh thought he was done swearing so he uncovered Appleblooms ears.

"PEICE OF MONKEY SHI-" Tommy continued as Macintosh rushed to cover Appleblooms ears again. One minute later she saw Tommy stick out his middle finger at the tree than walked away. The Apple family stood with their mouths open, never had they ever heard that many curses before. Tommy looked up and saw only one apple had fallen out of the tree, he burst out laughing and eventually the apple family joined in.

* * *

><p>Andy Barelli and Pinkie Pie walked to Mr and Mrs Cake's bakery where Pinkie rented the room above the bakery. The two spent the whole time telling jokes and laughing. She was an extremely talkative pony.<p>

"OOH! OOH!" Pinkie said "How do you make a napkin dance?"

"Uh... I got no damn clue" Andy said scratching his head.

"You put a little boogie into it!" Pinkie said as she fell on the ground laughing. Andy didn't know why but he started to roar with laughter.

"OH SHIT!" Andy said as he wiped a tear from his eye. He was trying to figure out a battle-hardened Marine like him was laughing at these stupid jokes. Andy had quite a few more jokes up his sleeve but they were all vulgar and offensive so he figured it would be best if he didn't say them.

"Theres the bakery!" Pinkie said as she hopped into the entrance and greeted Mr and Mrs Cake who were hard at workand their two newborns Pound and Carrot Cake. Andy walked in and had to duck down so he wouldn't bump his head, as he was walking up the stairs to Pinkie's room his shotgun fell out of its holster, he was quick to pick it up and hide it, the last thing he wanted was introduce weapons to a peaceful race.

"Hello? are you coming or what! we have a party to plann!" Pinkie said. Andy agreed to help Pinkie plan a party for the other Marines. Andy soon realized that alcohol and dirty dancing did not exist in Equestria and that pony's idea of parties are balloons, games, and fruit punch. Then again as a child Andy never got to experience these kind of parties because he legit was handed a gun and fought against the Hydra since he was seven years old.

"This should be fun" he said smiling.

* * *

><p>Tony Barelli could not believe it, he had killed legions of Hydra, led the most daring assaults, and could blow up just about anything. but what was happening now irritated him beyond all measure.<p>

He was lost.

"I should of asked that pony where the fuck Ponyville is" Tony said annoyed. He had accepted Rainbow Dash's challenge of racing to Ponyville and in his eagerness he failed to ask her where the hell it was. Even if he knew where he was going he had a sixty pound chaingun on his back with tons of armor and other weapons which slowed him down tremendously. He walked a couple more steps and tripped down a 20 foot ditch.

"SUNNAV-" He yelled before he looked up and saw a large lion like creature staring down at him and it was very hungry.

"Good kitty" He said as he got up and took out his chaingun and fired a couple shots in front of the creature to scare it away. It didn't work and seemed to enrage the creature. Tony simply smiled.

"SCREW OFF PUSSYCAT!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs as he delivered a skull crushing blow to the creatures head knocking it out.

"WOAH!" A blue pony with a rainbow mane shouted as she came down. "YOU TOOK OUT A MANTICORE! THAT IS SO COOL!" she shouted. Tony recongnized this as the same pony who challenged him earlier.

"Ha a manticore is nothing compared to what the Hydra have!" Tony said proudly. "By the way what your name?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Well Rainbow Dash I assure you they don't teach you in the Marines how to take down a manticore" Tony explained.

"Whats a Marine?" Rainbow asked.

"A Marine is the MEANEST, the TOUGHEST, and the most BADDEST motherfucker to ever exist!" Tony bragged.

"Wow!" Rainbow said in wonder, this guy was so awesome. "Can you show me some moves?" Rainbow asked.

"Damn right i can!" Tony beamed. "But can we get to Ponyville first I'm fuckin lost". Rainbow laughed and lead him to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Alexander Ritchy explained for hours about human fashion designs. Rarity was intrigued at the different styles from different eras in human history.<p>

"What a wonderful taste in fashion your race has!" Rarity complimented.

"Yes before those bloody Hydra showed up, I myself owned a Men's Dressing Store" Alexander explained.

"Although I insist I make you and your friends some clothes that armor simply looks uncomfortable!" Rarity said.

"Thank you so much for your kind offer but that is a lot of work! Especially Captain Iverson the mans a bloody giant!" Alexander explained refering to his Captain who stood several feet tall.

"Oh Alexander, I once had to make twelve dresses in no more than a week for a fashion show my friends and I partook in" Rarity explained as she used her magic to take out measuring tape. "Eight casual clothes should be no problem"

"Thank you so much Ms Rarity" Alexander said.

"My pleasure but your gonna have to take this armor off or i can get correct measurements" Rarity said. Alexander nodded and began the long process of taking his combat armor off. When he got his upper body armor off and tossed it to the ground it made a huge crack in the floor.

"Oh bollocks! I really am sorry!" Alexander said frantically.

"Don't worry I can clean that up later and oompf-" Rarity said as she tried to budge Alexanders torso armor but it wouldn't move.

"Let me get that" Alexander said as he picked up the armor effortlessly with one hand and moved aside more gently this time.

"Thank you Alexander. I must ask, how heavy is that armor?" Rarity asked.

"That piece weighs about one hundred pounds, the entire component weighs about three hundred pounds" Alexander explained.

"How do you even move in that?" Rarity asked. She imagined Alexander must be incredibly strong to be able to move in that.

"Years and years of training, only certain humans have the genetic makeup to wear that kind of advanced armor" Alexander said as he removed his lower body armor so he was just in an underarmour suit.

"Yes well let us begin" Rarity said as she began the measurements of Alexanders body.

* * *

><p>Michael was being swarmed by the animal at Fluttershy's cottage, her pet Angel Bunny took a particular liking to him as the rabbit went up and nuzzled his hand.<p>

"Oh i think he likes you" Fluttershy said to Michael.

"These animals have really become civilized and docile in our absence" Michael said refering to the six thousand year absence of human activity. He began to hum an old famous human tune to himself as he petted Angel.

_Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch, like me_

_I once was lost. But now am found_

_Was blind but now I see._

"Excuse me Mr. Michael, what song are you humming?" Fluttershy asked.

"Amazing Grace" Michael responded.

"It's a lovely song" Fluttershy said.

"Would you like to hear the story behind it?" Michael asked.

"Of course I would" Fluttershy said as Michael told her of the old slave trade in the 18th century and how a man once traded slaves but realized the evil of it and wrote the tune Amazing Grace about what happened and how a man named William Wilberforce finally abolished slavery in the British Empire. It was such a beautiful story Fluttershy teared up a little.

"Do you have any other stories like that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm afraid human history has more evil people than good, we had some really evil people in our world" Michael said grimly.

"But how if someone as nice as you comes from the same race how can there be evil?" Fluttershy asked innocently.

"I really don't know" Michael replied. "Of course none of those evil people compare to the Hydra"

"What do they look like?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hideous creature right out of a nightmare" Michael said as he pulled out a holographic journal he carried and pulled out a picture of a Hydra infantry. Of all the things Fluttershy had ever seen, these Hydra were the most terriying creatures ever. It stood on two legs with deathly green skin, and its face made Fluttershy squeak and began to cry. Michael felt awful, he didn't mean for her to cry.

"Fluttershy please don't cry they are all gone now" Michael said as he rubbed his hand down Fluttershy's mane.

"They are just such awful creature how did you deal with them everyday?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've been asking myself that my whole life" Michael replied.

* * *

><p>Danny Kowalski had lost track of time, he had been sitting with Twilight for hours now answering questions about the human race. He figured it would take a while telling nearly 8000 years of human history from the first neanderthals to now. And he was only on Ancient Greece.<p>

"Wait you mean three hundred of those spartan guys went against 250,000 of those persian guys?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Spartans were trained for war since they could walk, they feared nothing and to this day remain the greatest soldiers in human history" Danny explained "Whenever we were being overrun by Hydra i thought of King Leonidas and the 300 spartans and it helped fight through to victory"

"Well as much as I would like to go on, I think thats enough for today" Twilight said. She had filled up nearly twenty large notebooks getting every last detail about the human race.

"If you don't mind Ms Twilight I got a couple questions about Equestria" Danny said.

"Okay fire away" Twilight said as she prepared to answer any question coming her way.

"First how can you do magic?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean? Captain Iverson said you knew magic tricks" Twilight said as Danny pulled a quarter from behind her ear, Twilight immediatly put her hoof to her ear to see where he got it.

"Yeah stuff like that" Danny said as he pulled another one from Twilight's other ear "You can like levitate stuff and Princess Celestia teleported us, horses sure as hell couldn't do that crap back on earth"

"I'm actually not sure, only unicorns can do magic but i don't really know how we acquired it, sorry" Twilight said. She felt bad that he answered all her questions and she couldn't answer his.

"Don't worry about it I got plenty more to ask, how bout telling me bout Celestia and Luna?" Danny asked. Twilight explained about how they raised the sun and moon and how Nightmare Moon tried to make eternal night.

"Wait, you mean to tell me Princess Luna was some pysco monster who tried to make eternal night?" Danny asked.

"Yes but-" Twilight began to say as Danny grabbed his assualt rifle and went o run out of the house before Twilight used her magic to stop him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LT NAVARRO IS WITH HER! SHE'LL EAT HIM OR SOMETHING!" Danny yelled as he tried to run out the door but stayed suspended in mid air.

"Listen she isn't evil anymore! We destroyed Nightmare Moon" Twilight explained.

"Sorry, just that we are all that's left of the human race we gotta look out for each other" Danny explained as Twilight set him down.

"I understand" Twilight said smiling.

"I have one more question though, do you really expect me to believe they can move a star and a moon?" Danny asked.

"You saw for yourself the magic they can do" Twilight said.

"Come to think of it, this planet doesn't rotate like Earth did, i guess your right" Danny said as he yawned.

"Oh my its very late" Twilight said, I have an extra bed you can use" Twilight said.

"Thanks see ya in the mornin" Danny said as he went and slept in a safe comfortable bed for the first time in six thousand years.


	6. Chapter 6 Royal Welcome

**Canterlot Castle**

Lt. Dom Navarro had parted ways with his Captain and followed Princess Luna around the Castle to his room. Navarro couldn't explain why but he thought she was a beautiful alicorn.

"This is where thou will stayest" Luna said as she showed Navarro her room, she was still getting used to talking in a regular voice instead of the Royal Canterlot voice. The room itself was pretty elaborate it had a balcony overlooking the courtyards, numerous paintings, and a large round bed. He felt a little homesick.

"Thou seemed displeased" Luna said.

"No its great really I'm just a little homesick is all, having to blow up your own planet can have that affect. Thank you for the room princess-I mean Luna" Navarro said remembering how Luna prefered if he called her by her name.

"The pleasure is all mine" Luna said smiling at Navarro's mistake with her name. Luna came over and sat on a sofa-like furniture across the room. "Lt Navarro, I was wondering if you could tell me more about your race"

"You can call me Dom, you highness- GODDAMMIT I DID AGAIN!" Navarro yelled as Luna began to laugh.

"Dom you are so funny" Luna said chuckling. Navarro's cheeks were flushed red, she did have a cute laugh.

"So what would you like to know?" Navarro asked.

"Um you don't have to if you don't want to but could you tell me about Earth?" Luna asked.

"Well it wasn't much different from Equestria there were large blue oceans, green forests, brown deserts, white tundra, and gray mountains. Of all our colony worlds Earth was the most beautiful of them all until those -those fucking bastard Hydra showed up! Earth's oceans dried up, the forests died the tundra's melted and it became a dull gray color until we destroyed it." Navarro explained. Luna felt heartbroken for the human race.

"What do the Hydra look like?" Luna asked.

"I have a recording of the battle of Alpha Centauri on my helmet cam but I should warn you it is very graphic" Navarro said.

"I can handle it" Luna said but had a feeling she couldn't. Navarro took his helmet and used the projector on a nearby plain wall.

**Alpha Centauri Capital City 2547 **

"FALL BACK!" A Ranger yelled as a direct hit from an acid rifle penetrated his chest and slowly melted him alive. Navarro loaded his shotgun and exploded a Hydra in the chest sending chunks of green bloody matter on the screen. Civilians were running but were getting gunned down and eaten by Hydra Hounds. One of them tripped a a Hydra Hound tore into his chest and ripped out his intestines and began to slowly eat him alive. Navarro ran up to the hound and snapped its neck but it was to late for the man it was eating. Navarro looked down at the bloody torn up insides which protruded from the ribcage as he himself nauseated from the horrible sight.

"Navarro! GET OVER HERE!" Major O'Mally said as Hydra dropships arrived reinforcing the already overwhelming army.

"Our mission is to delay there advance till those civilians get to safety! Than we bomb the fuck out of this place!" O'Mally ordered.

"OOH-RAH!" The Marines shouted, although the human military was under one flag, countries liked to keep their own uniforms and traditions. Navarro pulled out his sniper rifle and began mowing down incoming Hydras remembering to shoot them in the stomach not the head but one bullet penetrated a Hydra in the head and a new one took its place. Navarro quickly realized his mistake and fired again. Navarro heard a grunt and looked next to him and saw a knife sticking out a Marines neck he looked up to see a Hydra Soulripper coming at him. Soulrippers stood nine feet tall and had the strength of 8-15 men. The Soulripper kicked Navarro in the stomach the sound of ribs breaking could be heard through the audio as the hideous beast opened its mouth trying to bite Navarro's throat out exposing its black sharp fangs with chunks of human meat from earlier meals in between its teeth. Navarro, powered by adrenaline pulled his knife out and slashed the Soulrippers right eye causing the beast to stumble back and fall nearly fifty feet and disappeared.

"Sgt Navarro, we are commencing carpet bomb get out of there" His radio said.

"Can't move all my ribs broken" Navarro said in pain. "I need extraction"

"Roger that we'll come to you Marine, 2-1 actual out" The radio said again

**End Transmission**

Navarro shuddered at the memory of that damn Soulripper, he looked over at Luna who had her eyes covered and crying.

"Luna are you okay?" He said as he ran to the crying princess.

"T-that is so a-awful I s-shouln't have watched that" Luna said in between tears. Navarro rubbed her mane with his hand.

"It's okay Princess, the Hydra are all dead now, they can't hurt anyone anymore" Navarro said comforting her. Luna buried her head in his chest.

"How did you survive through all of it? all the death and destruction? Luna asked. she had stopped crying.

"Because we had to fight not only the human race, the entire galaxy was at stake. If we gave up I shudder to think what the galaxy would be like. Though honestly, there were numerous times i lost all hope" Navarro confessed. "Man i gotta get outta this armor I've been wearin the damn thing for 6,000 years" Navarro said as he went to take his armor off he was shirtless with underarmour pants on. Luna could see a tattoo on his back.

_Saepus Externus, Semper Fidelis, Fratas Infinitas_

"Um Dom, what do those words mean?" Luna asked as Dom washed his face.

"Often Tested, Always Faithful, Brothers Forever, United Nation Marine Corps American division motto." Navarro explained.

"You really are something Dom Navarro" Luna said as she left his room. "It is time for me to raise the moon goodnight"

"Goodnight your majesty-MOTHERFUCKER!" Dom yelled for forgetting to call Luna by her name again. Luna laughed all the way to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier.<strong>

Princess Celestia was walking through Canterlot gardens with James Iverson. She was bigger than all other ponies but she felt extremely small next to this man who towered over her.

"Princess I was wondering where I could find the nearest military base?" Iverson asked.

"I am sorry but we don't have a military, all we have are the Royal Guards" Celestia explained.

"What do you do during wars than?" Iverson asked.

"We have never had a war" Celestia said.'

"Really? No wars, genocides, crimes against humanity or in this case ponanity?" Iverson asked.

"Nope never" Celestia answered. Iverson couldn't believe it.

"But the ponies are different colors and species how? Iverson asked "Humans went to war and killed each other because people have different skin color! I must say Celestia if you're able to keep peace this long you must be one hell of a ruler" Iverson complimented.

"Why thank you" Celestia said. She had many questions she wanted to ask this human. "James where exaclty is Earth?" She asked.

"Well it is the third plant in the solar system it was recognizable by its blue oceans but now it is a lifeless rock" Iverson explained. The two walked around for two more hours until it was time for Luna to raise the moon. Iverson walked into his room and bumped his head.

"OW DAMMIT!" He cursed as he rubbed his head. Celestia was trying to suppress a giggle. Iverson took his armor off revealing his extremely muscular and scarred body. Celestia shuddered as she wondered what this man went through and what caused those injuries.

"James pardon me for asking but what happened to your back?" Celestia asked refering to the large burn mark on Iversons back.

"Acid rifle. One cruel weapon when it hits you it melts your whole body till it gets to the bone, extremely painful and a shot is almost always fatal the only reason I didn't die was because there happened to be a group of medics next to me when it happened." Iverson explained recalling the rather painful memory. Celestia couldn't help but admire this soldiers courage.

"How long were you fighting for the Hydra for?" Celestia asked.

"All thirty years since the appeared on Planet Chronos till the last stand on Earth" Iverson replied.

"How old are you?" Celestia asked.

"148 years old" Iverson answered.

"148? you don't look a day over 30!" Celestia exclaimed. Even though she herself was immortal she was dumbfounded by Iversons age.

"I was selected for a super-soldier program where I was injected with a fluid that superpowers the nervous system extending life tremendously my lifespan is currently between 300-350 years but I can still be killed by any other means." Iverson said revealing his past.

"What exactly were the super-soldiers?" Celestia pondered.

"The Argonauts named after a group of old mythological heroes, myself and three hundred other candidates recieved these augmentations making us nearly indestructable but the downside is that If i ever do receive a killing shot it will take me about ten weeks to die slowly and painfully due to the augmentation" Iverson continued.

"I do have one more question I'd like to ask you James the annual Grand Galloping Gala is in two weeks and I would love for you and your team to come" Celestia offered.

"That sounds splendid" Iverson said. "Well i best be getting off to sleep princess I haven't slept in bed in six thousand years, see ya in the morning"

Celestia giggled. "Goodnight James" she said as she went to sleep herself. But across the planet in its most remote region, an ancient evil has remained hidden for eons.

**Dead Mountains 5,000 miles from Canterlot**

"Blast it! There are humans here!" a Hydra shouted as he looked at a computer screen.

"So we will just kill them like the rest of their pathetic race!" The Soulripper that almost killed Lt Navarro snarled.

"One of them is those cursed supersoldiers!" A Hydra sniper pointed out. The Argonauts had made millions of Hydra disappear in the blink of an eye.

"SILENCE!" a Hydra Overlord shouted. He stood eight feet tall and had three heads protruding from its neck. "In time we will kill them"

"But my lord why not now?" A Hydra asked.

"Because they have become attached to ponies, once we strike we will mutilate those pathetic ponies and make the humans suffer for what they did to our race, and the galaxy shall know the Hydra have returned!" The Overlord said as he began to laugh maniaclly.


	7. Chapter 7 Partytime

Andy was busy trying to teach Pinkie Pie the tune Yankee Doodle Dandy but she was having a hard time memorizing it for some reason.

"Alright repeat after me. Yankee Doodle went to town a-riding on a pony, he stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni" Andy sang.

"Yankee Doodily went to town riding on somepony" Pinkie said totally messing up. "This song is SO wierd! How does putting a feather in your hat make macaroni?" she asked. Andy told her how in during the American Revolution the British sang the song to degrade the Americans but the Americans liked the tune and embraced it as a song and sang it to the british when the redcoats surrendered at Yorktown. He then sang the whole tune to her and after about an hour she finally got it.

"It's kinda catchy" Pinkie said as she hummed the tune.

"It's my personal favorite, we used to sing it after a victory" Andy said.

"I have a question. Why was Yankee doodle riding on somepony" Pinkie asked.

"In colonial times horses were used as ways of transport because of their strength and endurance" Andy explained.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Pinkie said. "Hey its almost time for the welcome party! Is everything ready?" She asked.

"Yup" Andy replied. This wasn't your typical adult party with booze and hot girls but more like a child's party with balloons, cake, and pin the tail on the donkey. Soon the other seven Marines showed up with the ponies they stayed with.

"Alright wheres the bourbon?" Tony asked eager for some alcohol.

"Uh there is any." Andy said to hi brother.

"N-n-no b-bourbon?" Tony said "NNOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed before being hit by his brother.

"Quit whining! you drink too much anyway!" Andy said scolding his brother.

"Ohh what kind of cake is that?" Rainbow asked eagerly.

"Red Velvet, my grandma's recipe" Andy replied. The ponies and humans dug into the cake.

"Holy Tarnation! Your grandmama knew how to cook!" Tommy Dean said as he wolfed down his third piece. Ritchy went and cut a piece for Rarity.

"My what a gentleman!" Rarity complimented Ritchy's good conduct as she took little lady like nibbles out of her piece while Tony ravenously devoured his piece leaving frosting all over his face and clothes causing everypony to laugh at him, especially Rainbow Dash.

"What are you a caveman? Use your damn fork you dolt!" Andy shouted as he threw a fork at his brother hitting Tony in the crotch causing them to laugh even more. Even Michael chuckled a little as Tony rolled around the ground in pain.

"Ah those guys I tell ya" Iverson said to Celestia who was smiling at the brothers.

"They really do bring joy to everyone" Celestia said smiling.

"I haven't seen my men laugh or even smile for a very long time, I don't think I've ever seen Michael smile" Iverson said refering to the silent soldier. Tony got back up and took a piece of cake and chucked it at Andy nailing him square in the jaw. This resulted in a massive food fight. A large piece of cake was headed for Luna but Navarro stood in front of her and took the hit.

"Thank you Dom!" Luna said thanking the Lt.

"No problem Lu-" He said before being nailed in the mouth by a peice of cake. What irritated him more was the fact he was about to finally call Luna by her name.

"TAKE FAST LT!" Iverson laughed.

"Oh your gonna get it now old man" Navarro said chuckling as chucked some cake at his captain. Even the two princess began using their magic to throw cake.

"EEEEEK!" Rarity yelled as she tried not to get dirty.

"No I just took a shower!" Ritchy yelled as everyone in the room turned and aimed a chunk of cake at him.

"MERCY!" Ritchy yelled as he was pelted with cake. Everyone was roaring with laughter.

"And that Pinkie, is how you party _human_ style" Andy proclaimed.

"Time for some music!" Pinkie said as she went to turn on her music player but it was broken.

"Danny did your fatass fall on this?" Tommy asked. Everyone began laughing.

"Why don't you look at your boot?" Danny said. Tommy looked at his boot and saw a piece of the music player on it meaning he stepped on it and broke it.

"Whose the fatass now?" Danny retorted causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Men stop messing around NOW!" Iverson commanded causing the room to go silent."It's very important you fix that player or else your gonna have to listen to ME sing!" He said chuckling causing the laughter again. Pinkie Pie started to sing.

_Yankee Doodle went town_

_Riding on a Pony_

_He stuck a feather in his hat_

_And called it macaroni!_

Soon the Marines began to sing the old American military song and the several other ponies just went with the words.

"Eveypony I have an announcement to make" Celestia said after the laughter died down. "As you all know the Grand Galloping Gala is in two weeks and I want our guests to come so I am requesting you all be there" Celestia said.

"But your higness we dont have anything fancy to wear" Ritchy said.

"Don't worry dear I'll make you something nice" Rarity said.

"Are you sure?" Ritchy asked.

"Of course!" Rarity beamed.

"Okay when we are in public or not in combat we have dress blues that we wear if i draw them can you make them?" Rarity nodded her head.

"Alright we'll come by tomorrow for our measurements!" Ritchy said.

"Dom may I speak with you?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna, YES I FINALLY REMEMBERED!" Navarro shouted finally calling Luna by her name.

"Listen I don't know how to say this but. Long ago I was jealous of my sister because everypony liked the day better than night and I turned into a monster called Nightmare Moon I don't know how i let myself go like that but i became evil but thankfully Twilight and her friends saved from Nightmare Moon but everypony is scared of me now and always avoids me but you showed such kindness to me I-I-i" Luna said as she began to tear up. Navarro put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away.

"Did you think if you told me that I would run away or shun you?" Navarro asked. Luna nodded her head.

"Listen none of us are perfect I myself have commited horrible atrocities i should have gone to prison for but because of the war i managed to get out of it. You are a sweet and kind pony Luna and I don't care what happened in you past, all that matters is now." Navarro said comforting her. Luna went wide-eyed that was the sweetest thing anypony ever said to her she went and gave him a big hug.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Luna cried as she almost crushed Navarros ribs from hugging him.

"Your welcome Luna" Navarro said raspily as he gasped for breath.


	8. Chapter 8 Developing Friendships part 1

The next day the eight Marines went to Rarity's Carousal Boutique to get measured and design their dress attire for the Grand Galloping Gala. Cpl Alexander Ritchy was drawing the design for officer and enlisted uniform.

"Right now we will require white pants and a blue shirt and we will have our rank insignia on the sleeve, Captain Iverson and Lieutenant Navarro are officers so theirs is a little different" Ritchy explained to Rarity who nodding her head.

"Well these shouldn't take long at all" Rarity said "While we are waiting for the others, how about I measure you?" Rarity said giggling.

"Okay" Ritchy said as he got up on a stand. He was wearing his camo pants and underaromur shirt. Rarity got up on a chair and instead of using her magic to measure Ritchy, she used her hooves as she ran down his shoulders and chest feeling the rock-hard muscle beneath the clothing. Ritchy simply stood there as Rarity began to run her hooves down his stomach feeling his abs.

"uhh Rarity?" He asked nervously.

"Sorry!" Rarity said blushing terribly. It was an awkward moment for the two. They sat their quietly with the tension building up until the other humans and ponies arrived.

"Ahhhh finally we're here!" Tony began to say before Rarity's cat Opalesence hissed at him and attacked him clawing his arm and face. Tony eventually grabbed the feline and chucked it across the room in anger.

"AHHHH I HATE FUCKING CATS!" Tony yelled as he was still puffing with anger from Opal's attack, Rainbow was trying not to laugh at him.

"OPALESCENCE!" Rarity yelled scolding her cat as Opal ran away before hissing one more time at Tony.

"Furry little fuck" Tony said rubbing his arm. Rarity began measuring the humans the uniforms would take a while since they were twice the size of a pony, especially Captain Iverson who she had to get longer tape because the strand she had wasn't long enough to cover his massive body. After about thirty minutes the humans finished being measured and went their separate ways. Rarity was looking over the designs.

"Oh I'm afraid these will be more difficult than i originally thought" Rarity said. "I'll require help"

"I can help you Rarity, i had to sow my uniform back all the time during the war." Ritchy explained, he still felt a little awkward around Rarity after her little stunt.

"Thank you Alexander." Rarity said reluctantly she was extremely embarrased at her behavior earlier. The two sat their quielty as they got to work stitching. Rarity hoped she didn't destroy her relationship with Ritchy.

* * *

><p>"So Tommy what kind of stuff did you grow on your farm?" Applejack asked Tommy Dean Lee as she bucked an apple tree.<p>

"Taters, corn, wheat the usual" Tommy Dean Lee explained as he kicked a tree to knock down the apples. He refrained from mentioning the butchering of animals for meat. After about three hours of bucking apples Tommy and Applejack sat down to have a lunch break, it was a simple yet tasty lunch with peanut butter sandwiches, a red delicous apple, and a big steaming apple pie.

"Woowee that was a damn good lunch Applejack you are one hell of a chef" Tommy said as he licked his fingers.

"Thanks Tommy" Applejack responded.

"Well I gotta go help Big Mac in the fields, I'll catch ya later AJ" Tommy said as he went to find Applejacks older brother. Applejack wanted to spend more time with Tommy but she knew he would be back soon so she went to bucking apples. She looked over her back every now and than to see Tommy in the fields with her brother.

"Hey Big Mac you need any help?" Tommy called out to the red stallion.

"Eeyup" Macintosh replied.

"So uh what exactly do you need me to do?" Tommy asked.

"I think i pulled a muscle in my back moving this thing" Macintosh said pointing to the hoe he pulled "You think you could plow the rest of these fields?"

"No problem you go fix up that pulled muscle" Tommy said.

"Eeyup" Macintosh said as he went to tend to his bad back. Tommy put the ropes on the hoe around his chest and began to dart forward. Applejack who was watching from a distance was impressed with Tommy's strength, Big Macintosh had a reputation for being the strongest pony around but even he struggled when pulling the hoe and Tommy was pulling it like it was nothing. After about one hour, Tommy had plowed all the fields.

"Man that was easier than taking out a Hydra scout" Tommy said refering to the short scrawny Hydra scouting troops who could be killed with a well placed punch to the gut.

"Wow" A young voice said. Tommy turned around to see Applejack's younger sister Applebloom staring in shock.

"Wow what?" Tommy asked the filly.

"You're strong! I've never seen anypony plow a field that fast before!" Applebloom said excitedly.

"Well I aint no pony don't forget youngin" Tommy said boasting a little. He saw Applebloom's friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo arrive and began to talk with Tommy.

"Hey Tommy do you like my sister?" Applebloom asked in a cute way.

"Yes I like her as a friend" Tommy said.

"No I mean do you LIKE like her?" Applebloom said giggling with her friends. Tommy knew where this was going.

"No well I mean uh- I mean she's cute but-" Tommy started babbling as the CMC's eyes went wide.

_Oh shit_ Tommy thought as he realized he just called Applejack cute.

"TOMMY LIKES APPLEJACK! TOMMY LIKES APPLEJACK!" The CMC started to chant as the pranced around Tommy in a circle who was about ready to kill himself. He thanked God that Applejack hadn't heard that.

* * *

><p>"HIYAH" Rainbow Dash yelled as she went to kick Tony Barelli but her kick was short lived as Tony caught it and gently threw her to the ground.<p>

"Gotta be faster than that" Tony said as he helped her up. "My dad taught me that speed is almost as if not more crucial than strength is a fight"

"How am i supposed to hit you? You're like double my size!" Rainbow asked.

"There was an old saying back where I come from; It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog" Tony explained "Some species of Hydra are much more massive than humans like the Soulripper or the Overlords but we managed to kill them all the time"

"What's a Soulripper?" Rainbow asked.

"Soulrippers are massive, they're even taller than Captain Iverson and are about fifteen times stronger than a human" Tony explained. Rainbow was in shock. She didn't think anypony or anything could be bigger than Iverson.

"They also live up to their name, Soulrippers can release a toxin that manipulates you into thinking you are a Hydra and you will start killing humans and you eventually fall under the Overlords command, this was a massive problem at the start of the war" Tony continued "But with sheer will power and strength you can overcome the Soulrippers influence. All soldiers receive training to resist this attack"

"And what is an overlord?" Rainbow asked.

"Overlords are the leaders of the Hydra armies, they are not as tall or strong as Soulrippers but they can give you a run for your money. They have three heads and can summon Hydra to the battlefield" Tony finished.

"Sounds like it was rough" Rainbow said.

"It was, Andy and I were given a gun at age seven and have been fighting the Hydra since" Tony said. Rainbow felt bad for him, all he had known his whole life was death and war.

"Well if you killed all those monster alien, your cool in my book" Rainbow said as she tapped him on the shoulder, she was shocked at how freakin stone hard his muscle was. Tony took her hoof in his hand and rubbed it with his fingers.

"Thanks Dashie it mean alot" Tony said. Rainbow blushed a little at being called Dashie.

"Hey Tony you think you could call me Dashie from now on?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"Of course Dashie" Tony said smiling as Rainbow giggled like a school girl.

* * *

><p>Danny Kowalski had made a cloth disappear and reappear in his other hand leaving Twilight puzzled.<p>

"How do you DO that? I don't know any spell that can do that!" Twilight said trying to figure out the logic behind the trick. Danny chuckled to himself.

_"A pony who can make stuff levitate and teleport can't figure out that there is no magic in what i'm doing it's all illusion"_ Danny thought to himself.

"That's amazing!" Twilight said in bewilderment.

"You should have seen some of the magicians on Earth like Harry Houdini" Danny said. "The stuff i do is child's play compared to the tricks they did". Danny got up a sickening cracking sound went down his back.

"Ohhh dammit!" Danny said as he rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked frantically.

"I'm fine, my backs been bad ever since that damn building fell on me" Danny said. Twilight was in shock that he survived a building falling on him. From what she read about humans and what Danny told her, human buildings were over a thousand feet tall!

"Here let me fix that" Twilight said as her horn began to glow and Danny felt loosening feeling in his back. He turned his back around and round with no cracking sounds.

"YES!" Danny said as he grabbed Twilight and hugged her. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Twilight blushed a little "Uh your welcome" She replied as Danny set her down.


	9. Chapter 9 Developing Friendships part 2

Andy Barelli was playing rock paper scissors with Pinkie Pie and he was getting his ass kicked.

"Rock paper scissors!" The two shouted as Andy made the paper and Pinkie made a scissor. This was the fiftieth time in a row he had lost.

"I win again!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Okay screw this i need a glass of water" Andy said as he went to get a glass of water a great idea popped into his head. "Hey Pinkie wanna go play a prank on my brother?" He asked her.

"Ohhh I love pranks! what do you have in mind?" Pinkie asked as Andy bent down and whispered in her ear. Pinkie began to laugh, Andy found her laugh to be extremely cute.

"Ohh that sounds hilaroius!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Alright I'll some balloons, a hose, some tree sap, and a slingshot" Andy said as he and Pinkie set up to ambush his brother. After about twenty minutes the two had filled about thirty water balloons and three filled with sticky tree sap, they also had a slingshot.

"Oh man he is gonna HATE me for this!" Andy giggled as he loaded up the water balloons and followed Pinkie Pie to where Rainbow Dash would be with Tony.

"Hey Pinkie hey Andy" Rainbow said as she flew down from a cloud she was napping on.

"Hiya Dashie" Pinkie said.

"Hi Rainbow do you know where my bro is?" Andy asked.

"Uh yeah he is down by the creek trying to catch fish and he isn't really doing a good job so he is really mad right now" Rainbow explained.

_"Perfect!"_ Andy thought to himself, he couldn't wait to piss his brother off after he was already mad.

"So how do we find him?" Pinkie asked.

"Just follow the swears" Andy replied. Pinkie didn't know what he meant until she heard numerous cussing and swearing coming from the creek.

"YOU FUCKING GILL BREATHING SCALY LITTLE BASTARDS WHY WONT YOU EAT THIS FUCKING WORM?" Tony screamed as the fish in the creek refused to take the bait. Andy tried to hide his laughter as he and Pinkie loaded the balloons onto the slingshot.

"One two three!" Andy said as they released the water balloons on to Tony.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'LL KILL WHO EVER DID TH-!" Tony screamed in blind rage as another balloon hit him in the face.

"Now for the final touch" Andy said laughing as he fired the three sap balloons at Tony. Tony knew that a tree sap balloon was his brothers trademark design.

"ANDY YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tony yelled as he picked up a tree branch and ran towards Pinkie and Andy.

"RUN!" Pinkie yelled as she and Andy darted to Sugarcube Corner and quickly ran inside and locked the door. They looked out the window and saw Tony run up to the building cracking his knuckles still covered in tree sap.

"ANDY I KNOW IT WAS YOU COME OUT BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Tony yelled.

"I've been here all day bro, maybe it was some punk teenagers" Andy called to his brother.

"ONLY YOU MAKE TREE SAP BOMBS!" Tony yelled before he heard two babies crying from inside the building. Mr and Mrs Cake came outside holding their crying infants.

"Look what you've done you woke our children!" Mrs Cake scolded.

"Why did you even think of shouting that loud?" Mr Cake demanded.

"I'm very sorry but my douchebag brother assaulted me with tree sap bombs!" Tony whined.

"Oh grow up!" Mrs Cake yelled as she slammed the door in his face. Tony stood their but started laughing over his misfortune as he went to go find Rainbow Dash.

"HAHAHAHA THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Pinkie said as she hopped around the room laughing.

"I sure am glad we made it here, he would have ripped me a new one!" Andy said.

"Andy you are so funny!" Pinkie said as she continued to laugh but the laugh quickly turned into a yawn as she fell asleep right on Andy's chest.

"I think I need a nap too" Andy said as he passed out.

* * *

><p>"Come on now I wont hurt ya" Michael said to wild bear who had a small gash going down its leg. The bear sensed the Michael meant no harm and allowed the human to get close enough to heal the bear.<p>

"Its okay to come out now Fluttershy" Michael called to the yellow pegasus who thought the bear was trying to attack her. She came out and assissted Michael in helping the bear.

"I'm sorry i ran away Mr. Bear i thought you were gonna try to eat me" Fluttershy apologized to the now healed bear. The bear bowed it's head in gratitude as it headed back into the Everfree forest. Michael felt this place was extremely familiar, than suddenly it hit him.

"Michael is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked as Michael felt a tear go down his cheek and fell on his knees. Fluttershy went over and caught him as he fell.

"Michael are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy do you have a map of Equestria I can see for a minute?" Michael asked.

"Yes I do i'll be right back" Fluttershy said as she went to fetch the map.

"This can't be, i refuse to believe it" Michael said as Fluttershy came back with the map. Michael took it and looked over his location, the continents couldn't have shifted too much in 6000 years, he then confirmed his suspicions and began crying.

"Michael please tell me what's wrong" Fluttershy said.

"This-this area right here, was where my home was" Michael said. He was born on Equestria nine years before the Interstellar War with the Hydra began. He lived in the city of New Salem which was now today Ponyville. Fluttershy helped Michael inside and he laid down on her couch as she sang an old Equestrian lullaby to him.

_ Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head._

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed._

Michael felt himself lose conscousness as he drifted off to sleep with Fluttershy singing to him.

**Canterlot**

Luna and Dom Navarro were walking through a field where there were wild rhinos grazing on the grass. One knew better than to piss off a wild rhino but Navarro felt he was indestructable after surviving thirty years of war against a homicidal alien race.

"Um Dom are you sure this is safe?" Luna asked. She was not concerned for herself because she could always fly away or use magic but she was worried for Dom.

"Luna if i can take out a Hydra Soulripper these rhinos should be no trouble!" Navarro beamed proudly. Luna still felt unsure about this but she went along anyway.

"Alright here I go" Navarro said as he snuck up on the rhino, years of war had made him almost undetectable and very stealthy. When he was behind the rhino he screamed as loud as he could which scared the rhino away, Navarro saw his chance and bolted for the flowerbed the rhino was blocking. But when the rhino saw how small Navarro was it quickly turned around and began to charge at him.

"OH SHIT!" Navarro yelled as he tried to outrun the rhino but the rhino caught up to him and knocked him over and trampled him.

"DOM!" Luna yelled as she used a spell to drive the rhino away. She bolted for Navarro and saw he wasn't moving.

"DOM?" Luna cried she used her hooves to turn him over and found him laughing, she playfully hit him and started laughing with him.

"Oh Dom why in Equestria did you do that?" Luna asked as she helped him up.

"To get these for you" Navarro said as he pulled out a handful of beautiful tulips and roses and gave them to Luna who was to dumbfounded for words.

"Thou did that for us?" Luna asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I did" Navarro said as Luna tackled him and began hugging him. Princess Celestia and James Iverson watched the scene unfold.

"I'm so glad to see my sister happy like that" Celestia said.

"Well Navarro is what we call a ladies man" Iverson said.

"James have you ever had someone special in your life? Celestia asked.

"Never really had time for it, i was orphaned at a young age and since i had no other family i joined the United Nations Marine Corps when i was 17 and i was selected for the Argonauts and I trained for fifty years i then was constantly moved from one location to the other and when i was about to retire the damn Hydra showed up" Iverson explained. Since Celestia had wings she was moving faster than Iverson was and he had to start jogging to keep up. Celestia decided to play with him and she sped up bit-by-bit till Iverson had to run to keep up.

"Woah slow down!" Iverson said as he caught up to her.

"Why am I too fast for you?" Celestia said in a playful tone.

"Ha you kidding wait till you see me at full speed" Iverson said as he broke out into a full sprint and began chasing the sun goddess around the courtyard. Due to his augmentations, Iverson sprinted at close to forty miles per hour. They began to laugh as they chased each other. Just when Iverson was about to catch Celestia, she took to the air.

"Hey thats not fair!" Iverson said.

"Try to catch me now" Celestia said smugly. Iverson looked and saw a tall tree, he smiled and climbed up it like a chimpanzee would and than jumped from the branch towards a shocked Celestia. Iverson than realized he couldn't fly.

"Uh-oh" He said as he plummeted towards the ground.

"JAMES!" Celestia shouted in worry as she flew down to try and catch him. When Iverson hit the ground Celestia collided with him and both toppled over as Celestia landed on top of him and their lips touched they both immediatly blushed a fiery red as they got back up.

"SORRY!" They exclaimed to each other.

"Its okay" Celestia said as she heard a trumpet sound. "I'm sorry James but I must attend a royal conference we'll meet up again later."

"Okay see ya princess" Iverson said as Celestia flew to her throne room.

"Thank god none of my men saw that" he said as he walked back to his room.


	10. Chapter 10 Grand Galloping Gala part 1

Weeks past and soon it was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. Twilight and her friends all remembered when they went there last year and had possibly the worst night ever. They had all decided to wear their dresses from last year's gala. Navarro and Iverson had come to Ponyville so they could arrive at the Gala with their comrades. The eight Marines were currently busy showering.

"Take fast pussy!" Tony yelled as he delivered a murderous rattail to his brothers bare behind.

"OW you sunnava-" Andy groaned as he rubbed his behind in pain.

"Alright whose the prick who used all the hot water?" Kowalski said aggravated that he had to take a cold shower, Michael had a guilty look on his face as he snuck away from the shower

"Come on corporal you've been in there for thirty minutes!" Tommy Dean shouted at Ritchy who was taking an extremely long time in the shower.

"Hold the hell on cowboy!" Ritchy yelled. As brutal a time everyone was having in the showers no one was having a harder time than Iverson, the other humans were already wedged in the shower that was built for a three foot pony. Iverson had to sit down to fit in the shower and had to have his side facing the spigot because his shoulders were too wide to fit in the stall. After showering the Marines went to shave and trim their hair, it had been a while since they all shaved so they all had rather long hair and beards. They than put on their dress blues, they were impressed with Rarity's work the uniforms looked exactly like the ones they had back on Earth. Iverson and Navarro, being officers even had swords made for them. Iverson and Navarro inspected the Marines uniform making sure not a thing was out of touch.

"ATTENTION!" Iverson ordered as the Marines all stood at attention. "LEFT FACE!" FORWARD MARCH!" The Marines turned to their left and marched in formation to Canterlot.

* * *

><p>Applejack got together her cart which she sold apples on, despite the fiasco last year she was going to try to make sales again.<p>

"I hope somepony buys some stuff this time around" Applejack said.

"I certainly hope that obnoxouis, pompous, self-absorbed prince isn't there!" Rarity stated refering to Prince Blueblood who had no manners at all and even put her in front of him so he wouldn't get hit by an incoming cake.

"This time I WILL join the wonderbolts!" Rainbow stated proudly. Last year she desperatly tried to win over the Wonderbolts attention but they were constantly distracted by other ponies.

"I just wish all the animals don't run away from me this time." Fluttershy quietly said no matter how hard she tried the animals at Canterlot would not come near her.

"I don't know if I wanna go, it isn't my kind of party." Pinkie said. She thought the Gala was the best party but it wasn't the kind of party she thought it was.

"Well we have to go wether we want to or not" Twilight said she remembered how badly she wanted to spend time with Princess Celestia but she had to spend the whole time welcoming guests. The six ponies put on their gala dresses and made their way to Canterlot using Twilight's teleportation spell. There they saw Princess Celestia who was wearing an elegant beautiful golden dress and Princess Luna who was wearing an elegant dark blue dress, the two looked stunning to say the least.

"Twilight! I'm glad you and your friends could make it!" Princess Celestia said as she greeted her student. Rainbow Dash squeled in joy when the Wonderbolts made a flyby overhead. Crowds of ponies began pouring into the castle as fireworks were set off to signal the start of the Gala but the Marines still hadn't arrived yet.

"Where could they be at?" Twilight asked.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! THE CAPTAIN SAID GO LEFT AND YOU WENT RIGHT!" A voice shouted.

"I THOUGH IT WAS MY LEFT SO I WENT RIGHT!" another voice shouted.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE YOU STUPID SACK OF SHIT!" the voice replied. The ponies recognized these voices as Andy and Tony Barelli

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE WE WALK INTO THE GALA!" A voice that belonged to Captain Iverson shouted, everything went silent. The two princesses, the mane six, and other ponies watched as the Marines entered through the doors walking in perfect formation with Iverson and Navarro at the front.

"PLATOON HALT!" Iverson ordered as the Marines came to a stop. "RIGHT FACE!" He shouted again as the Marines turned to their right. "STAND AT EASE!" He shouted again. "PLATOON DISMISSED!" Iverson commanded and the Marines broke off from the formation, everypony was impressed with the Marines discipline, even the Royal Guards couldn't match that. The mane six all gasped at the humans, they were groomed, clean, and handsomely dressed. The Marines went to each of their ponies.

"Well hello Dashie" Tony said to Rainbow who was impressed with how Tony looked. Tony liked how her dress was styled like a greek goddess.

"Hey Tony" Rainbow said nervously.

"How bout showing me these Wonderbolts you keep talking about?" Tony asked as Rainbow jumped with joy and left with Tony to find her idols.

"We'll I'll be AJ that has got to be the cutest looking dress I've ever done seen" Tommy Dean said commenting Applejacks dress causing her to blush.

"Aw thanks Tommy" Applejack said.

"Hey what's that cart for?" Tommy said pointing to Applejack's cart which she used to sell apples.

"Just trying to raise some money for the farm" Applejack replied.

"How bout I help you? I know a thing or two bout buisness" Tommy offered.

"Thanks so much Tommy it means a lot to me" Applejack said as her and Tommy left to go sell apple treats.

"Rarity is that you?" Ritchy said.

"Um yes it is" Rarity said. "About earlier I uh-"

"Don't worry bout it it is the past now" Ritchy said. " By god you look absolutely stunning in that dress I didn't even recognized you!".

"Oh thank you! You have much better manners than that Prince Blueblood" Rarity said.

"Who is this Blueblood?" Ritchy asked.

"He is the nephew of Princess Celestia i thought he was a gentlecolt but i was greatly mistaken. He even threw me in front of a cake that was thrown at us so he wouldn't get dirty!"

_"That fucking royal prick!"_ Ritchy thought to himself, he was extremely aggravated that someone wouldn't treat a pony like Rarity as a lady. "How bout showing me where this Blueblood is? I'll teach him some manners" Ritchy offered cracking his knuckles.

"No no its quite alright, i prefer not to even think about him. But thank you for offering" Rarity said.

"Okay whatever you say" Ritchy said as he went to hold the door open for the mare. "Shall we?" He said as he offered to walk with her. Rarity was overjoyed to be treated like a lady.

"Yes lets" Rarity said as the two made their way to the ballroom. Andy was searching for Pinkie Pie but couldn't find her because she was usually jumping up and down. He eventually found her sitting down with a sullen look on her face.

"Pinkie whats wrong?" Andy asked. He didn't think he would ever see this hyperactive happy pony look sad meaning whatever was bothering her must have really been bad.

"Nothing it's just last year when I came her I tried to lighten up the mood and get everyone dancing but I was yelled at and it turns out this nothing like the parties i go to" Pinkie explained sniffling. Andy felt bad for her.

"Hey Pinkie sometimes things aren't always what you expect to be. Why when the Hydra first attacked I though we would win the war fast but Tony and I wound up fending for ourselves after our parents were killed and the Hydra almost beat us" Andy explained trying to comfort Pinkie.

"I guess your right" Pinkie said livening up a bit.

"Besides, who care what these snobby rich ponies think, you'll probably live a more fun filled life than them" Andy pointed out.

"Thanks Andy! I feel much better now!" Pinkie said as the smile returned to her face. Andy felt a sense of relief seeing Pinkie happy again.

"Well what do you say me go party eh?" Andy said.

"YEAH!" Pinkie said with a voice crack as the two headed off. Michael was searching for Fluttershy and found her sitting in the gardens alone. He went up to her from behind, since he was a sniper and famous for his three-day stalk of a Hydra Overlord, Fluttershy had no idea he was even there due to his stealth.

"Fluttershy?" Michael said as he put his hand on her back scaring her.

"AHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed out of fear."Oh Michael it's just you, you scared me"

"I'm sorry Fluttershy I should have made some indicator i was coming" Michael apologized. It was natural for him to make no sounds when walking.

"It's okay" Fluttershy said.

"So what are you doing out here? The Gala's inside" Michael explained.

"Oh I don't really like crowds, I came her to see the animals in the garden but they didn't like me for some reason" Fluttershy explained sadly."I tried to come to them but they all ran away"

"Well you should let them come to you" Michael said as he held out his hand and a meadow lark came slowly towards him.

"Now you try" Michael said. Flutteshy held out her hoof and the meadow lark slowl approached her and finally landed on her hoof.

"Oh thank you Michael!" Fluttershy cried with joy as she lept at Michael hugging him,

**I would like to who everyone favorite human character is and who you think the best couple is, please leave a review saying who your favorites are**


	11. Chapter 11 Grand Galloping Gala part 2

**I know this story seems kind of mushy right now but it will get darker and more violent in the later chapters I should warn you now some human characters will die at the end of this story but it will have a happy ending. And someone PM me about there being any sexual activity in this story and the answer is no, i'm not writing a sex scene between a human and a pony.**

Sgt Danny Kowalski had found Twilight with a sightly sad expression on her face.

"Hey Twilight whats the matter?" Danny asked.

"Oh just last time i came here" Twilight said as she told him the story of last years gala.

"That sounds like it sucked!" Danny said to Twilight who explained the disaster at last years Gala. Last year Twilight had wanted to spend time with her mentor, Princess Celestia, but she wound up getting to occupied welcoming guests. Twilight was impressed with Danny's grooming

_"He sure does look more handsome when he's clean" _Twilight thought to herself.

"It did but now that I look back on it, it was actually kind of funny" Twilight said letting out a small laugh.

"Sounds like the time Tommy Dean was invited to a dinner at the generals house and he spilled hot coffee all over the general's wife and he wound up getting demoted!" Danny said laughing.

"Demoted?" Twilight asked.

"Usually in the military you get promoted which means you get a higher rank but if you do something bad you get demoted, Tommy Dean used to be a Lance Corporal but now he is private because of the incident" Danny said.

"Thats sounds way worse than what happened to me!" Twilight said chuckling.

"By the way i got these for you" Danny said as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind Twilight's head. Twilight didn't know if she shocked at the magic trick or the fact Danny got flowers for her.

"Danny that so sweet of you" Twilight said as she used her magic to take the flowers."Except i don't where i can put this, i can't carry it around all night". Danny slapped himself in the face, he had not thought of that.

* * *

><p>"Luna? Son of a bitch!" Navarro said quielty as he saw the princess of the night in her Gala dress, he was shocked at how beautiful she looked.<p>

"Dom I'm so glad you came!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Navarro exclaimed. Luna noticed the sword at his thigh and felt a little uncomfortable about it.

"Please excuse me Dom but why do you have a sword?" Luna asked.

"Huh this?" Navarro said pulling out his sword causing some of Luna's Royal guards to step toward him thinking he was going to attack her but Luna ordered them to stop. The sword had a golden hilt and had Navarro's name inscribed on the blade. "Just part of the uniform it's too thin to cut through anything anyway its just for show" Navaroo explained making Luna feel much better.

"You know Dom this is the first Gala I have attended for a thousand years" Luna said,

"Well then we will just have to make it the time of your life! Lets go" Navarro said as the two departed for the ballroom. Iverson had to shield his eyes, Celestia's pure white coat along with her bright golden dress nearly blinded him.

"James are you okay?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah it's just you look so bright it hurts me eyes" Iverson said causing Celestia to blush.

"Thank you James but I must ask what was that commotion earlier when you arrived?" Celestia asked refering to the screaming from the Marines.

"Oh that" Iverson said embarrassed. "I ordered my men to left and Tony went right so of course Andy started yelling at him and I had to scream to get them to be quiet". Celestia just started laughing.

* * *

><p>"THERE THEY ARE! OVER THERE!" Rainbow said excitedly as she pointed to the Wonderbolts. Tony did not see anything great about the pegasus ponies and was not the kind to be easily impressed but he went along with her excitement.<p>

"They sure look fast" Tony said.

"Fast? THERE THE BEST FLYERS IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA! OH MY GOSH HERE THEY COME!" Rainbow said as two of the Wonderbolts Spitfire and Soarin came up to her.

"Well if it isn't Rainbow Dash you know we never repaid you for saving us at the Flyers Competition, how bout you and your pal hang with us?" Spitfire offered. Dash was excited but the same thing happened last year and they eventually forgot about her but she went anyway.

"Hey Soarin! Soarin!" Rainbow said trying to get the stallions attention but he was talking to paparazzi. A crushed look crawled onto her face. Tony was extremely aggravated by this and grabbed Soarin by the mane.

"HEY THE LADY IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU PUNK!" Tony shouted at the scared stallion.

"Sorry" Soarin said frightened.

"If you ignore her again you can come play with me i dont think you want that now do you?" Tony said as he cracked his neck.

"No sir!" Soarin replied. "So Dash what is Ponyville like?" Soarin started asking Rainbow as she looked back and Tony gave her a wink to which she replied with a happy smile. Applejack wasn't having much luck selling apples year again, only two ponies had gotten something from her stand. Tommy felt bad to see her like that so he went up to a wandering unicorn stallion and whispered in his ear. Applejack had no clue what Tommy said to the stallion but the pony ran over and bought ten different things than ran away stricken with terror

"Thanks so much Tommy what did you say to him?" Applejack asked as she put the money in her money jar.

"Heh heh let's just say I'm not exactly his new buddy" Tommy said as he repeated the tactic to everypony that passed by and soon Applejack had enough money to rebuild Ponyville.

"Boy howdy I think this is more than I need!" Applejack said. She looked over at Tommy.

"Tommy I really don't know how i can ever repay you for this" she said.

"Don't worry bout it, it's my job to help people" Tommy said as Applejack gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I-uh uh uh deh" Tommy said babbling nonsense after Applejacks kiss.

"What do you see we go inside now?" Applejack asked as she grabbed a dumbfounded Tommy's hand and led him inside. Rarity and Ritchy were walking into the ballroom from the garden where Rarity saw an unexpected and unwanted sight.

"And after that-OH NO THERE HE IS!" Rarity said as she spotted Prince Blueblood walking through a door being held open for him by an aggravated mare.

"Who is that?" Ritchy asked.

"Prince Blueblood" Rarity said with her head down.

"Wait right here I'll be right back" Ritchy said as he went to the stallion prince.

"Hey didn't mummy and daddy ever teach you some manners!" Ritchy yelled.

"And just who are you? You are interfering with my walk!" Blueblodd retorted.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to wipe your arse for you?" Ritchy said.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am royalty!" Blueblood declared.

"Yeah a royal pain in the arse" Ritchy replied. "Who do you think you are treating Ms Rarity like crap?"

"Well I am royalty and she is just a regular, low class-" Blueblood didn't get to finish his sentence as Ritchy punched the unicorn in the head knocking him out, everypony was staring at him.

"No manners" Ritchy explained as all the stallions began tending to the needs of any mare they saw.

"Alexander how chivalrous!" Rarity complimented.

"Someone needed to show him he aint the boss" Ritchy said. He saw Andy and Pinkie dancing together, Andy picked up the pink pony and twirled her around before an older obviously rich stallion began to scold them.

"Pardon me what do you two think you are doing?" The stallion asked. Pinkie immedialty looked down, it was a replay of last year's gala.

"Why dancing of course" Andy replied. Pinkie saw the disgusted look on the stallion's face.

"You call that dancing? This is a formal event not some party for fillies!" Act your age young man!" The stallion scolded.

"Woah who do you think you are pal?" Andy said in an intimidating voice.

"Hey i recognize that young lady!" A mare shouted pointing at Pinkie. "She's the one who sang that ridiculous song last year". Pinkie felt extremely embarrassed at the thought. "And you are acting so immature! Stop that behavior this instant!" The mare yelled at Andy. Andy was shocked, he was not taking orders from some stuck-up snobby rich ponies.

"Listen here, I only take orders from Captain Iverson not you!" Andy yelled. "And for your information Pinkie has much more spirit and laughter than any of you could hope to have so go back to your clean little stables!". The older ponies all backed off and the younger couples joined in with Andy and Pinkie's dancing. The ponies eventually swarmed Pinkie and she was in the middle of a huge dance group. Andy saw his brother standing outside the V.I.P section sipping some punch so he went over to join him.

"Hey dickhead pour me some punch" Andy ordered.

"Whatever you say asshole" Tony replied pouring his brother a cup of punch. Andy took the tiny cup and chugged it down.

"So where is Rainbow?" Andy asked.

"In there with the Wonderbolts, I wasn't too impressed with them so I came out here." Tony replied setting down his cup. "Say where is Pinkie at?"

Andy smiled and pointed behind him to the crowd of ponies dancing with Pinkie in the middle of the crowd.

"I see." Tony observed. "Hey Andy this is gonna sound weird but I think I'm falling for Dashie" Tony confessed, normally Andy would scold or make fun of his brother but he was feeling similar feelings towards Pinkie.

"I know what mean, I can't take my eyes off Pinkie sometimes" Andy said. "Hey here comes Tommy Dean and Applejack". Applejack left to go find somewhere to put all the money she made. Tommy Dean walked over to the brothers still in shock from Applejack's kiss.

"Hey you alright cowboy?" Tony asked.

"A-a-a-a-a-app-app" Tommy Dean muttered.

"Spit it out Billy the Kid!" Andy said referring to the old western outlaw.

"Applejack kissed me." Tommy Dean finally said. Tony and Andy stood there in shock.

"Dude no fuckin way!" Tony said.

"So how far did you get?" Andy said teasing Tommy.

"Alright you sick bastards it was a kiss on the cheek not a full on lip kiss" Tommy explained.

"Right" Andy and Tony said as they began laughing at Tommy.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Danny were sitting at a table waiting to be served food. Danny loved explaining all the feats of human technology to Twilight<p>

"Bonsoir, dinner is served" A stallion with a french accent said. Danny didn't know ponies had different accents but this world was full of surprises. Twilight used her magic to open the tray and revealed two grass and hay sandwiches. Twilight again used her magic and picked up the sandwich and started eating it. Danny just sat there staring at the sandwich.

"Danny aren't you going to eat?" Twilight asked.

"Well I can't really eat this, the human body can't digest grass or hay" Danny said.

"Please explain" Twilight asked making a mental note to write this information down later.

"Well all animal have different cells in the digestive tract called enzymes which break down food in the intestines and humans don't have the enzymes or chemicals to break down stuff like grass." Danny explained. Twilight had never heard of enzymes before but they did sound interesting.

"But you must be hungry you haven't eaten since this morning!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well I guess i could eat the bread" Danny chuckled as he ate the slices of bread. The two than saw Princess Celestia with Iverson greeting guests.

"Hey Twilight if you want to spend time with the princess, the captain and I will greet the guests" Danny offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that" Twilight said.

"I wouldn't mind, I mean she looks like she's ready to kill herself up there!" Danny said pointing to Celestia who was obviously bored of greeting ponies.

"What about James? He wants to spend time with her" Twiight pointed out.

"He looks like he's about to kill himself too he needs a break" Danny said. The two went up to Celestia and Iverson who were both wishing to get out of there.

_"I'd rather face an army of soulrippers than be greeting this stupid guests!"_ Iverson thought to himself as Danny and Twilight came up to them.

"Excuse sir, If you two want to take a break I can greet these guests for a while" Danny offered.

"Oh you don't have to Danny go enjoy yourself" Celestia said even though she would love nothing more than to leave and spend some time with her prized pupil Twilight.

"How thoughtful of you sergeant! Have fun!" Iverson intervened, he could not stand to greet one more pony. Celestia was about to speak but decided against it.

"James please excuse me but I need to talk with Twilight for a bit, I'll meet you later" Celestia said.

"That's okay, I have to see to my men" Iverson said as the the two ponies walked off. He looked over at Danny who was stuck now welcoming ponies.

"Your a life-saver sergeant, i might promote you for this" Iverson said as he darted off leaving Danny to greet ponies.

**Whew that was the longest chapter i've written so far as always leave a review of your favorite human character and couple**


	12. Chapter 12 Paradise Lost

**This story will get slightly religious here so i apologize to those not of the catholic or christian faith.**

**Dead Mountains**

"I have waited eons for this moment, once we kill the earthlings there will be no more humans to protect this galaxy" The Overlord said darkly.

"I can not wait to finally feast on the sapiens flesh!" The Soulripper said drooling. The Hydra had been hiding in the mountains for thousands of years and recenyly awakened ten years ago, they been increasing in numbers. Nearly 20,000 Hydra had been spawned.

"We will attack tonight and kill some of these mammals to show our power, than we will slowly mutilate and kill the humans who remain, and than the Soulripper shall release its toxin and we will enslave this entire pathetic race, and soon our master shall arrive" The Overlord said again.

"Who is Master you speak?" The Soulripper asked.

"The first Hydra, the one who rules over our empire in the galaxy next to this one, he cannot killed nor harmed by anything and was the one who helped lead the rebellion against the All-Father, his name is Belial" The Overlord explained.

"When will he arrive?" The Soulripper asked.

"When this world falls and the flesh of Man is no more, his darkness will descend upon this hapless world" The Overlord said chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot<strong>

Michael and Fluttershy were still out in the gardens talking and playing with the many animals that lived there. Michael loved to be in a place so peaceful and safe after thirty years of fear and danger.

"Thank you so much for spending time with me Michael" Fluttershy said smiling.

"There is no other way I would have spent this evening young one" Michael said putting his hand under her chin and lifted it up to his, the two looked into each others eyes for what seemed like eons before they slowly approached each other and kissed under the starlight.

"What's up Michael?" Lt Navarro said walking out with Luna. Michael and Fluttershy immediately broke away flushed red in their cheeks.

"Oh-uh-Lieutenant-I-uh-was-just-" Michael said. Navarro sighed at how as infamous and skilled as a sniper like Michael was could be so shy and nervous around other people.

"You know you don't have to call me Lieutenant anymore son" Navarro said.

"Yes Dom" Michael said.

"Thats more like it, by the way Luna and Celestia said they have something going on inside they want us to be at so head inside" Navarro explained

"Okay let's go Fluttershy" Michael said as he and Fluttershy walked into the Gala. Luna and Navarro just looked at each other.

"Nice night its so quiet and peaceful" Navarro complimented.

"Thank you" Luna said, nopony ever complimented her on her beautiful night before.

"The quality of the night really reflects its bringer" Navarro said as he inched closer to the Alicorn. Before Navarro could do anything Luna went and kissed him full on the lips leaving the Marine dumbfounded.

"Well I must say that was very nice" Navarro said rubbing his lips.

"I'm so sorry Dom" Luna said looking ashamed of herself.

"Don't be" Navarro said smiling. "We should probably go back inside and see what this thing you and your sister are doing is" Navarro said as he and Luna walked back inside.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank Christ!" Danny said as the last pony walked into the building, he had spent the last forty minutes welcoming ponies and wondered how Celestia managed to do it every year. Danny headed off to find Twilight.<p>

"Twilight I had such a good time talking with you" Celestia said. "But I must go see James before the night is over"

"Of course Princess" Twilight beamed, she felt like she could kiss Danny for doing this for her. Twilight bumped into Applejack and Rarity who were eating some apples at the buffet.

"Hey girls" Twilight said.

"Hey Twilight" Applejack and Rarity responded.

"So how has your night been?" The purple unicorn asked.

"Great! Alexander taught that pompous windbag prince some manners!" Rarity beamed.

"Tommy Dean helped be bring in enough money to rebuild Ponyville!" Applejack said. "How bout you Twi?"

"Well Danny took over greeting the guests so I could talk to the Princess, this is really the best night ever!" Twilight said happily.

"Damn right it is!" Danny said as he drank some punch than made the glass disappear.

"Danny! You're the best!" Twilight said as she hugged Danny.

"Just doin my job" Danny said. Iverson had finally gotten to spend some time with Celestia.

"Come on just tell me what it is!" Iverson begged.

"Sorry that would ruin the surprise" Celestia responded.

"Well I've never been one for surprises, they usually end with me almost getting killed" Iverson explained.

"Oh James you have nothing to worry about, I know you'll love it!" Celestia said as they walked on to a stage where a something was covered by a tarp. Princess Luna and Navarro arrived and got up on stage with the two.

"Attention everypony! In honor of our heroic guests here this evening, i present this statue commemorating their sacrifice and courage" Celestia said as she used her magic to pull down the tarp revealing a statue of a man defeating a Hydra. The humans in the crowd were dumbfounded.

"Celestia, I don't know what to say" Iverson said as he stared in awe at the statue.

"James I actually need to tell you something" Celestia said blushing.

"What is it?" Iverson asked.

"Well I've developed some feelings for you and-" Celestia said before being cut off by a scream from outside.

"AHHHH THEY KILLED HIM!" A terror stricken mare shouted as she ran in with tears in her eyes.

"Shit, MARINES FOLLOW ME!" Iverson shouted as the eight Marines headed towards the source of the scream outside, they saw a sight that was most disturbing, a Royal Guards skeleon, no blood or organs, just a skeleton.

"What is going on here-OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow said as she and the other ponies saw the dead guard.

"What happened to him?" Fluttershy said crying.

"Sir, there is only one weapon that could have caused this" Danny said examining the corpse.

"No God please no" Ritchy said as a hellish scream from another world resonated through the air, the ponies didn't know the sound but the humans knew it all to well.

"No no no NOOOOOO!" Iverson screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MARINES BATTLE FORMATION!" Navarro yelled.

"Listen Celestia it is no longer safe here, you must evacuate the city!" Iverson said to the frightened princess.

"James what is going on?" Celestia asked frantically.

"I don't have time to explain you have to get out of here while we fight them off" Iverson responded.

"Fight off who?" Twilight cried.

"Why none other than us" A dark voice said. The humans all felt chills go down their spines as a Hydra Overlord walked out accompanied by a Soulripper and thirty infantry. The ponies looked with horror at the monsters before them, Fluttershy and Rarity had fainted from the sight.

"You humans disgust me with your compassion for these low lifeforms" The Overlord said.

"Its whats makes us different from you!" Tommy Dean shouted.

"How the fuck did you survive?" Tony asked.

"I must say that was quiet a noble move destroying yourselves to defeat us but we escaped both the virus and destruction of Earth and have been waiting here ever since" The Overlord explained. "Now the prophecies shall be broken as we eliminate the last sons of man!". All the Hydra aimed their weapons at the humans.

"Do you have any last requests?" The Soulripper asked.

"Yes, Why all this death and destruction to our race?" Iverson asked.

"Our races share more than you think human, Eons ago when the All-Father created the universe, we were his first creation and like you we were given free will. The All-Father promised he would never directly intervene with out affairs but we chose to oppose him. So our conquest began as we enslaved and killed the thousands of other races the All-Father had created. In response to our slaughter of millions, He created you, the Human race made in his own image to defeat us." The Overlord explained.

"Bullshit!" Andy shouted.

"I speak the truth, why do you think your race constantly warred with each other? because you were meant to be a warrior race and defeat us which you almost did" The Overlord said. "But alas it was in vain"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARD HYDRA!" Tony yelled as he ran at the Overlord only to be kicked by the Soulripper sending him flying back, much to Rainbow Dash's horror.

"Hey no one hurts my little brother except me!" Andy said as he prepared to charge the Soulripper before being stopped by Iverson.

"It makes no difference, you shall all be dead soon and then nothing will be able to stop us!" The Overlord said as the Hydra prepared to open fire on the last humans.

**Told ya this story was going to get dark, and i got plenty of violence awaiting you next chapter. as always say your favorite human character and couple.**


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue

**Just read the Sweet Apple Massacre fanfic and the fact i didn't puke from it makes me question my moral values and it ruined Big Macintosh for me, for your sake do not read Sweet Apple Massacre! next chapter**

Over the horizon, a large ship hovered in the air. It was nearly three-thousand feet long and seventy stories high, it was covered with railgun turrets and cannons. The ships name was _Leonidas._

_"_Sir we have visual confirmation of Hydra presence attacking this planets natives" A creature said over the intercom. The creature had a very humanoid appearence to it with two legs, two arms and a two eyes but it was built differently from a human. It stood at six and a half feet tall with a very slender thin shape and only three long fingers and thumbs. They were an evolved form of _Homo Sapien_ known as _Homo Proficiebat_ which means "advanced man" and called themselves humanoids.

"Prepare the ships for combat" Another one of the humanoids said as the soldiers aboard the ship boarded troop carriers to take them down to the surface. The human-like soldiers slowly advanced through the brush till they came into what appeared to be an entrance to a castle. The soldiers looked down their scopes and aimed at the Hydra that were about to execute the ponies.

"Wait a minute, Holy shit there are other people here!" The soldier said referring to the eight Marines.

"Copy that Corporal, repeat what you just said" A general said over the radio.

"There are other people here, they look like Homo Sapiens" The soldier said again.

"They must be our ancestors! Corporal, engage the enemy and protect the sapiens at all costs"

"Aye aye sir! MEN PREPARE TO OPEN FIRE!" The soldier said.

* * *

><p>"Atlast our revenge has come" The Overlord said darkly.<p>

"James what do we do?" Celestia asked fearfully. For the first time in his life, Iverson had no plan.

"I don't know" Iverson said before lasers began to rip through Hydra, killing them instantly. Nearly one hundred humanoids clad in silver armor jumped put from behind the bush and began gunning down the Hydra.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Tommy Dean asked.

"Who cares? They just saved our asses!" Navarro said as one of the humanoid troops came up to them.

"You all need to come with us!" The soldier ordered. Iverson was hesitant at first but then saw he was screwed either way so the humans and ponies followed the soldier to a shuttle leading to the massive ship above. Tony was still unconsciuos from the Soulrippers kick.

"Hey Tony isn't waking up!" Rainbow Dash said hysterically as Danny came up to Tony and ran his hand over Tony's stomach.

"Shit his ribcage has been completely shattered" Danny said "HEY WE NEED A STRETCHER!" A humanoid came over and using a laser beam lifted Tony while keeping him immobilized onto the shuttle.

"Wait what about everypony else?" Luna asked.

"We're sending other shuttles to get them!" The humanoid responded. As the rest of the humans an ponies boarded, the shuttle took off and headed towards the battleship. Applejack and Twilight looked out the window and saw tanks and other vehicles moving into Canterlots courtyards combatting the Hydra. Celestia began to cry from the devastation.

"Hey Celestia don't cry" Iverson said as he ran his hand through her mane. Iverson could understand the ponies sorrow, never before had they seen first hand the horrors of war. The shuttle boarded the battleship and Tony was rushed to the medical bay. Iverson went up to a humanoid and began questioning him.

"Thanks for saving our asses but who and what are you?" Iverson asked.

"My name is Volaris Sarcundee, we are the colony you sent to this planet thousands of years ago before you destroyed Earth" Volaris said.

"So if you are human why are you so different from us?" Danny asked curiosly.

"We have been here for thousands of years, evolution has had its part to play" Volaris answered. "As you can see our technology has also advanced"

"Wait, if you have been here for thousands of years, how come nopony ever saw you?" Twilight asked.

"This is a very large planet, its diameter is nearly 137,000 miles, that is about five times larger than Earth." Volaris explained. "We are isolated to the opposite side of this planet and you have seen us before, all the moving stars in the sky were our ships"

"How many of you are there?" Ritchy asked.

"There are about 300,000,000 of us living on this world." Volaris answered. After ten minutes a humanoid doctor came out after examining Tony.

"His spinal cord has detached leaving his legs paralyzed and his entire ribcage was shattered into shards which shredded most of his internal organs. Pardon me for asking but what the hell happened to him?" The doctor asked.

"Full on kick from a Hydra Soulripper" Ritchy said. The humanoid never encountered Hydra before but he knew from old history text the bone-crushing power of the Soulrippers. This meant Tony's injury could be fatal.

"CAN'T YOU HELP HIM?" Andy yelled frantic for his brothers life.

"We can fix the spinal injury and the ribcage easily but the organ damage is another manner" The doctor explained. "Normally we would have organ transplants but his body anatomy is too different from ours so that would be useless".

"I-is he going to-" Rainbow asked but she couldn't finish the sentance.

"I'm afraid the wounds are fatal, his heart, lungs and liver have all been punctured and are bleeding profusely. I am utterly surprised he is still alive" The doctor said. Upon hearing this the humans and ponies began to cry. Iverson had not cried in over sixty years but not even he could keep his eyes dry, he had just lost no doubt one of his finest Marines.

"NO NO NOOOOO!" Andy screamed as he ran up to the humanoid doctor and began to strangle him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! FIX MY BROTHER!".

"I'M SORRY WE CAN'T! NONE OF OUR MEDICAL TECHNOLOGY IS DESIGNED FOR HIS ANATOMY!" The doctor yelled,

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!" Andy yelled throwing the doctor to the ground and ran up to his unconscious brother. "Listen bro, you are too tough to die like this, so fucking wake up!". Andy's screaming soon turned into babbling and crying as he held onto his dying brothers hand.

"I love you bro, say hello to mom and dad for me" Andy said as he collapsed crying realizing the inevitable. A crying Pinkie Pie went to comfort Andy. Rainbow went up to Tony and leaned into his ear.

"T-tony, I don't know if you can hear me but I never got to thank you for tonight with the Wonderbolts" Rainbow said as her words became muffled with tears.

"I-i-i love you Tony" Rainbow said as she cried into Tony's chest as the once proud and strong Marine finally flatlined.

**Man i am one heartless son of a bitch aint I? Will Tony die? Only if you don't leave reviews! Tony's life is now in your hooves!**


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

Andy and Rainbow lay next to Tony who had finally flatlined, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Princess Celestia suddenly realized in the midst of all the sorrow that there might be a chance to save Tony's life.

"Twilight! Come over here!" Celestia called to her pupil. The crying purple unicorn went to her mentor.

"Y-yes Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Listen, I have an idea that may save Tony's life but I'm not entirely sure it will work" Celestia explained. "If you and your friends can utilize the Elements of Harmony and Luna and I can use a certain spell, we may be able to return him to life"

"REALLY!" Rainbow asked happily.

"Yes but we must hurry, If he has been deceased for too long than the spell will not work" Celestia said. The Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie went and huddled in a circle with Fluttershy and Rarity who had recently awoke after fainting from the sight of the Hydra. The six mares were soon surrounded by an aura which fired out a beam at Tony's body. Celestia and Luna aimed their horns at the Marine and fired out twin beams. Tony's body was violently jerked around around until it fell back on the bed not moving.

"N-no, It didn't work!" Luna sad sadly.

"Wait look!" Fluttershy pointed out. Tony suddenly opened his mouth gasping for air and clutched his heart. Andy leapt up in joy.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Andy yelled as he delivered a noogie to his brothers skull.

"Was I dead there for a minute?" Tony asked dumbfounded at all that was taking place.

"Yep" Michael said coming out of the corner.

"I thought I saw Jesus for a minute. What the hell happened?" Tony asked.

"You took a full on kick to the stomach from a Soulripper! You're one hard motherfucker man!" Navarro complimented.

"Heh is the Soulripper alright?" Tony said chuckling at his stupid joke. Tony went to get up but was rewarded with a wave of pain down his gut.

"OH OH OW! I FEEL THERES A KNIFE IN MY GUT!" Tony yelled as he laid back down.

"Stay still ding-dong your ribs are still busted" Danny said as he rubbed his finger down Tony's side. The humanoid doctor ran an x-ray down Tony's body and found everything had healed except for the ribs which were still broken in some areas.

"Incredible! I've never seen anything like that before!" The doctor exclaimed. "Now Tony, be careful. If you take another hit like that again I can assure you there won't be any coming back. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doc" Tony responded. "Say where is Dashie at?". Rainbow Dash along with the other seven ponies had all fainted from the sudden expulsion of power, it would be atleast an hour before they woke up again.

"Men take the ponies to a bedroom" Iverson said as he picked up Celestia and and carried her to a room. The other Marines did the same except for Andy who had to carry Pinkie and Rainbow because Tony couldn't get up. Michael gently placed Fluttershy on a bed and pulled up the blankets to cover her, he than fluffed her pillow and rubbed his hand down her mane before leaving to meet with Iverson and the rest of the squad.

"Excuse me I didn't catch your name sir" Volaris asked Iverson.

"Captain James Iverson" Iverson said.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S CAPTAIN IVERSON! THE ARGONAUT!" A crowd of humanoids said as they approached Iverson.

"I see I'm fairly popular around here" Iverson said.

"Sir, there is nobody in this ship who doesn't know your name! You demolished thousands if not MILLIONS of Hydra! You're a fricken legend!" Volaris exclaimed.

"Is that Tommy Dean Lee? The one who rounded up and killed nearly three thousand Hydra Hounds?" A voice called out to Tommy Dean.

"Holy shit! It is!" Another voice replied.

"THE BARELLI BROTHERS! THE TWO OF THEM ALONE HELD OFF TEN THOUSAND HYDRA AT THE BATTLE OF NEW THERMOPYLAE!" A humanoid called out.

"MICHEAL! THE SILENT KILLER! HE STALKED A HYDRA OVERLORD FOR THREE DAYS BEFORE TAKING A SHOT!" Another humanoid cried out.

"No way! Alexander Ritchy! He snuck through a whole Hydra base doing recon without getting caught!"

"Danny Kowalski! Reverse engineered a Hydra aircraft and infiltrated the Overlords Command Center by himself!"

"AND DOM NAVARRO! THE ONLY HUMAN TO EVER KILL A SOULRIPPER IN HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT! HE'S EVEN SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT"

"Watch it buddy" Navarro said irritated. The eight Marines stood there in bewilderement, none of them realized the stuff they did made them so famous.

"Tommy Dean I didn't know you did that with the Hydra Hounds" Ritchy said.

"Hell I didn't think it was that big of a deal bit I guess not!" Tommy Dean said.

"Gentlemen" Volaris said putting his arms around Iverson and Navarro. "This calls for celebration, tonight in the mess hall! FREE DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!"

"YEAH!" The crew and Marines shouted.

"YE-OW DAMMIT! Tony yelled as he attempted to get up but was stopped by the pain in his ribs.

* * *

><p>The eight ponies had all been put in one large room with eight beds in it. They had all awoken except for Rarity who went back to sleep claiming she needed her "Beauty Sleep"<p>

"I'm so glad that spell worked!" Celestia beamed.

"Princess how did you know it would work?" Twilight asked.

"Actually I wasn't certain it would help but I remember using it a thousand years ago to bring about fifty Royal Guards back to life after a Manticore attack" Celestia explained.

"Hey do you think Tony heard what I said to him before we used that spell" Rainbow asked with her cheeks turning a little red.

"Heard what sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"You know, I said that I-well" Rainbow said putting her hoof behind her head.

"That you loved him?" Luna finished for her.

"Yeah that..." Rainbow said quietly.

"OH OH ARE YOU GONNA GET MARRIED! THAT MEANS A WEDDING AND THAT MEANS A PARTY!" Pinkie yelled as she hopped around Rainbow before being shut up by Applejack.

"I don't think so, he wasn't awake when you said it" Fluttershy said.

"I don't think i can say to his face when he is awake though" Rainbow said.

"Well do you love him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes but I thought he was gonna die thats why I told him, usually you wait to say that kind of stuff" Rainbow said. Rarity had just awoken and went to join in on the conversation.

"Well I think you should go tell him again" Rarity said as she used a nearby comb to brush her mane.

"That's easy for all you to say!" Rainbow retorted.

"Actually Rainbow, before the attack at Canterlot I was about to tell James i had feelings for him but i never got to finish because of the Hydra" Celestia confessed.

"Sister you like James?" Luna asked.

"In all my years, I have met stallions I thought i liked but it was just a little fantasy. James on the other hand, I actually think I love him" Celestia said. The ponies all stood in shock at the thought of their immortal princess having somepony she loves.

**And Tony lives! Man i hate writing mushy romance. This chapter would have been longer but it is 2a.m and i am tired as hell, i will update soon. As always R&R faithful bronys and pegasisters**


	15. Chapter 15 How it all Began

**In this story humans can live up to two hundred years due to advancements in medicine and gene therapy. This is just a flashback chapter. Do me a favor kind viewers and let me know if you feel some characters are not getting enough story time so I know to fix it.**

**Day of Disaster- July 29, 2537:Planet Chronos**

Today was like any other day on Chronos. Humans and Chronisians going about their daily lives. Human had only recently landed on the planet ten years earlier and were teaching the Chronisians agriculture and science. Up above the atmosphere on the Chronos Space Station, hundreds of red blips began to appear on radar.

"Uh sir is the navy doing drills today?" An army private asked his commanding officer.

"No why?" The CO asked.

"We got unidentified warships incoming _fast_" The private said nervously.

"Get me Space Command, they're gonna wanna hear about this" The CO said as the private put up a hologram of the Space Command leaders.

**Chronisian Space Command and Defense Center.**

"Sorry could you repeat that?" A young soldier said.

"I repeat, Incoming warships are approaching the planet and I mean _fast!_" The CO onboard the Space Station said.

"Do we have any ships in the area?" A Brigadier General named Alan Hawthorne asked.(This is the same General Hawthorne that detonated the nukes on earth in chapter 2)

"We got 37th Star Fleet under Captain Windsor, they are approaching the shi-" The CO said before being cut off.

"Commander? COMMANDER!" Hawthorne yelled.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THEY OPEN FIRED!" The CO shouted as one of the unidentified battleships fired on the Space Station.

"Commander you have full authority to engage using whatever mean necessary" Hawthorne.

"OH MY GOD THEY JUST DESTROYED THE WHOLE FUCKING FLEET! UNKNOWN FORCE IS HOSTILE! PREPARE FOR IMMENINT GROUND INVASION! I REPEAT PREPARE FOR IMMINE-" The radio cut off again for the last time.

"FUCK!" Hawthorne shouted. The general looked out the window and saw bright flashes in the sky. "CORPORAL! EXECUTE ORDER 873! MOBILIZE ALL GROUND FORCES FOR HOSTILE ALIEN INVASION!" Hawthorne ordered.

"SIR RIGHT AWAY SIR!" The Cpl replied as he used a radio to send out the mobilization order.

"God help us" Hawthorne said as incoming vessels from the unknown enemy began to enter the atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>Winston Churchill Military Base<strong>

Sirens and klaxons blared throughout the planet as soldiers on all bases began to mobilize and prepare for war.

"_This is NOT a drill! Incoming unknown enemy, invasion imminent! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!" _A voice said over a PA as thousands of soldiers poured out of Winston Churchill Base in tanks, armored cars, and helos. In the city of Kensington, the first unknown alien vessels landed. Figures began to exit the vehicles and began mowing down anything that moved. The creautes stood at six and half feet tall with green skin and black eyes.

"What the fuck are those things?" The first arriving soldiers all said upon seeing the alien.

"Who the hell cares? Blow the SOB to hell!" A Marine shouted as he fired a bullet at the aliens face only to have a new head grow back.

"Oh hell no!" The Marine shouted as he saw the head grow back. The human military began to open fire on the aliens not knowing how to kill them. Due to the element of surprise and little knowledge of the enemy, the human soldiers were overrun in a manner of minutes. Civilian humans and chronisians ran in stark terror from the invaders but were gunned down.

"Sir these things are over-running all our positions!" A soldier shouted.

"Sir Lima Company just got wiped out! Foxtrot has been wiped out!" Another soldier cried.

"Thats it, call them in" Hawthorne ordered.

"Who sir?" A radio operator asked.

"The Argonauts" Hawthorne said as jets and helos flew overhead delivering troops and payloads to the enemy. In a secret facility about ten miles away from Kensington City, three hundred genetically engineered super-soldiers were being suited up and mobilized for war.

"Argonauts! Listen up!" An army Major shouted. "We are currently being attacked by an unknown enemy. We don't know who or what the fuck they are but one thing is clear: they are at war with us! They appear to know our tactics and weaknesses and have overrun out troops at almost every point. Lima, Foxtrot, The 94th infantry, 23rd armoured, and the 37th Star Fleet have all been wiped out. Do not underestimate enemy combat intelligence and skill. Now go out there and use whatever is at your disposal and kill anything that is not human!" The Major continued as a chronisian doctor coughed rather loudly in the back.

"Or chronisian!" The Major said "NOW MOVE YOUR SUPER-POWERED ASSES OUT!". The Argonauts all boarded a helo heading for the battlefield. A young James Iverson looked out the window and saw the dead bodies of soldiers and civilians alike. Entire buildings were beginning to come down. When the helo landed at the last human-held point in Kensington City, the Argonauts all moved out and began to charge through the waves of retreating civilians to combat the unknown invader. Although the Argonauts had eliminated nearly a million of the attacking enemy, they were pulled out out of the city as the planet was abandoned. As Iverson was boarding the last evac ship, he saw what remained of Kensington City explode into a ball of fire as a nuclear bomb was dropped on it to kill any surviving invaders.

"Son of a bitch" Iverson said as the ship exited the atmosphere. All across the planet smoke could be seen rising from what used to be cities. After boarding a Star Cruiser. An image came up in the bridge with what appeared to be one of the creatures leaders.

"_Your armies have fallen, your cities laid to waste, and the streets run red with the blood of billions. And we shall not stop here, oh no we shall devour your pathetic race planet by planet until you are no more! We are THE HYDRA!" _The alien leader said before the image went blank leaving all the humans onboard shocked.

"Call the Presidents of the U.N, they're gonna need to hear about this" Hawthorne said as the ship made its way to safety.

**In the words of Big Macintosh "Mushy gushy schnoopy doopy schmoopy doo" romance coming next chapter. R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16 One too many drinks

**Battleship Leonidas**

As promised by Volaris the eight Marines and ponies were invited to the ships mess hall where alcoholic beverages and meats were to be served. Danny was impressed that alcohol had still existed for six-thousand years but who cared? Alcohol was alcohol. Tony was wearing a cast around his midsection that administered daily proteins which would heal his ribs in a couple days as long as they were kept immobilized, another function the machine served.

"Come on bring em out!" Tony shouted impatiently to the waiters serving food. The waiter brought out a large porterhouse steak for the Marines except for Michael and Ritchy who got salads instead.

"Excuse me Dom but what exactly is that you are eating?" Luna asked as Navarro wolfed down a peice of steak.

"Steak" He said.

"What is steak?" Luna asked again.

"Well it used to be a cow than we killed it, cooked it, and now we are eating it" Navarro said as the ponies looked at him in disgust.

"What?" Navarro said as he received a dirty look from Luna.

"You're eating another animal?" Pinkie said. "GROSS!". Andy looked at her in confusion till he realized ponies were herbivores and didn't eat meat. A waiter than brought out salads for the ponies, Michael and Ritchy.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Tony said to the two Marines. "Salads? You are guys are such pussies!"

"Well pardon me Anthony" Ritchy said causing Tony to growl, he hated it when people called him Anthony. "I think considering our friends here are against the eating of meat we should comply. Michael agrees with me"

"Yep" Michael said as he poured dressing on his salad. Iverson saw the point.

"Fine you guys win, Waiter we'll all take salads" Iverson called out as the meat was taken away satisfying the ponies. After the food was all eaten, alcohol was brought out.

"Oh hell yeah!" Tommy Dean said in excitement as liquor was poured into mugs for the humans.

"Hey Tommy what is that stuff yer drinkin?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Alcohol, more specifically beer. Wanna try some?" Tommy asked holding a mug up to her.

"Sure I'll give it a try" Applejack said as she took a tiny sip and then began coughing and spit it out on the floor.

"WHAT IN TARNATION? THAT IS THE MOST ICKIEST STUFF I'VE EVER TASTED!" The cowpony said as she rushed to get a cup of water. All the other ponies took this warning to heart and didn't try a sip except of course for Rainbow Dash.

"Hah! I'll try some and I WONT spit it out" Rainbow said proudly.

"That's my girl!" Tony said as gave her a mug. Rainbow quickly chugged down the liquid before her taste buds refused to let her swallow the liquid.

"Well Rainbow? Aren't ya gonna drink it? Applejack said smugly. Rainbow began sweating, she could not swallow this terrible tasting liquid but she couldn't back down. With a sheer force of will, the rainbow mare swallowed the liquid and passed out.

"Lightweight" Michael commented.

"Oh Andy how do win this game?" Pinkie asked referring to the drinking game about to take place.

"Heh heh last one standing wins!" Andy said as he chugged down a beer. After about ten minutes Ritchy and Danny had given up and went to throw up. Navarro had eventually passed out due to his small size. Michael was next to fall followed by Andy. This left Iverson, Tommy Dean and Tony.

"HE heh he can't take his liquor!" Tommy Dean shouted to Andy who recently passed out before fainting himself. Iverson and Tony had each consumed about 19 mugs but due to Iverson's size and augmentations he barely felt tipsy yet while Tony was gone.

"Hebleh juh kuh bleh sheBLEAHH!" Tony said as he finally threw up and passed out leaving Iverson the champ.

"Guess I win" Iverson said as he finished his mug and turned it upside down.

"Waiter! I'll take a check and seven stretchers" Iverson said after viewing his unconscoius teammates.

"Good job James" Celestia applauded to Iverson. "How are you still standing after drinking all that stuff?"

"Well i'm about seven feet tall and weigh about 320 pounds so it takes a lot to get to me" Iverson replied as his squadmates were taken by stretchers to a room accompanied by their ponies.

"Is 320 a lot for a human?" Celestia asked, she herself weighed only 60 pounds meaning Iverson weighed more than fives times as much as she did.

"Well the next heaviest one ins Tony and he weights 225 so yeah 320 is a lot" Iverson said. The two walked on the ships outdoor deck and sat next to a railgun turret. It was almost time for Celestia to raise the sun.

"Uh oh I have to raise the sun!" Celestia said as she flew into air.

"What?" Iverson asked as Celestia's horn began to glow and the sun came over the horizon leaving Iverson dumbfounded.

"Holy shit! You weren't joking" Iverson said. He thought Celestia was joking when she said she raised the sun.

"Did you think I was lying?" Celestia asked.

"Well it did seem a bit far-fetched but damn was I wrong" Iverson confessed. Celestia finally mustered the courage to say what she wanted to tell him the entire night.

"James do you remember before the Hydra attacked at the Gala I said I wanted to tell you something?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah why?" Iverson asked. He somehow knew where this was going.

"Well I said that I had-well feelings for you and" Celestia said as he pure white coat turned a deep red as she looked away. Iverson had had women flirt with him before but no one ever actually liked him so he was as at lost for words as Celestia was so he just blurted something out without thinking.

"I like you" Iverson said before slapping himself in the face when he realized what he just said.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me in the ass with a spiked bat!"_ Iverson thought to himself.

"Really?" Celestia asked as Iverson looked at her.

"Of course I do" Iverson confessed as the two moved closer and kissed each other under the morning sunlight before a siren went off.

_"Captain Iverson and his squad report to the bridge immediatly"_

"Aw shit! I gotta go, sorry" Iverson said as headed for the bridge leaving the sun goddess on the deck. Celestia eventually decided to head inside to find out what the problem was.

* * *

><p>Navarro had finally awoken quite hungover to see Luna staring at him.<p>

"HOLY SHITCOCK!" Navarro screamed as he fell out of bed.

"Dom! Are you alright?" Luna asked as she helped Navarro up only for him to stumble to the ground again.

"Oh I'm never drinking again" Navarro said but he knew he would never keep to that promise. Luna didn't know how to confess to Navarro how she felt about him.

"Dom I have somethi-" Luna began to say before a siren went off followed by a message telling Navarro to go the bridge. Luna mentally cursed and helped Navarro to the bridge because he was too hung over to walk by himself.


	17. Chapter 17 Ponyville Rescue

**Battleship Leonidas**

The eight Marines and ponies had all come to the bridge. Tommy Dean, Tony, Navarro, and Andy were all stumbling over and throwing up. The sound and smell of vomit caused Volaris to go up to them and give them each a pill.

"Eat it, it will make you feel better" Volaris said as the four humans ate the pill.

"OH! THIS TAKES LIKE SHIT! I'D RATHER PUKE ALL DAY THAN EAT THIS!" Navarro shouted falling over causing Luna to catch him again.

"But we prefer if you didn't vomit every minute, take this pill now" Iverson scolded.

"No" Navarro retorted in a child-like manner.

"Lieutenant, thats an order!" Iverson growled.

"Ugh I hate it when you do that" Navarro said as he ate the pill and suddenly the wooziness and nausea went away.

"Holy crap" Navarro said.

"Beats pukin don't it Lt?" Andy snickered.

"Shut up private" Navarro responded jokingly.

"If you are all quite done we have a situation!" Volaris yelled.

"Go on what is it? Danny asked.

"The Hydra have attacked the settlemet called Ponyville" Volaris explained. The ponies all gasped.

"OH NO SPIKE!" Twilight shouted.

"Don't worry we have deployed soldiers there and they are taking care of it, nopony has been injured" Volaris explained calming the ponies.

"Than whats wrong?" Rarity asked.

"A bunch of Hydra are holding hostages at a schoolhouse, our troops can't get close or the Hydra will kill the hostages. There are five fillies, two colts, and one mare being held hostage" Volaris continued.

"APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack cried.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity shouted. Rarity ran to Volaris with tears in her eyes. "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"We will don't worry" Volaris said. "Captain the reason I called you here is because you and your squad have dealt with the Hydra much more than we have and we figure your team can get us out of the situation"

"Well let's go then" Tommy Dean said.

"Hold on cowboy, it's not that simple. We have special stealth suits that can make you invisible for short periods of time but we only have four and they are meant for smaller people meaning only four of you can go" Volaris said.

"I'll go, Im the shortest one here" Navarro said. This was true since Navarro was only 5'7(I know earlier I said Navarro was 5'11 but that was a typo, sorry!)

"Finally he admits it" Andy whispered to Pinkie as the two started giggling.

"I heard that private, don't make me come over there and kick you in those tiny peanuts you call balls!" Navarro yelled. He was very self conscious about his height and got extremely mad when someone made a joke about it.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" Andy said immediately trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm the recon spy, I'll go to" Ritchy said.

"Count me in" Danny said.

"Sorry Danny but you are too bulky to fit in to the suit same thing for Andy and Iverson, and Tony is still recovering so he obviously can't go" Volaris said.

"Hey!" Tony shouted. "Just cause I'm hurt don't mean I can't kick some Hydra ass". Rainbow snickered at Tony's comment

"Sorry the answer is no" Volaris said.

"We'll go" Michael and Tommy Dean said. Michael was the team sniper and Tommy Dean was the third shortest after Michael and Navarro.

"Let me get this straight. You expect me to sit here while my men go out and risk their life?" Iverson said.

"Sorry but there is no possible way you could fit into the suit! Even if you could you are so big you would stick out like a sore thumb when the invisibility wore off" Volaris explained.

"This is gonna look good" Andy said "We're just sittin here while our buddies are on a dangerous mission". Navarro, Tommy Dean, Michael and Ritchy all put on the stealth armor and prepared for drop off at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Lieutenant you have full command of the squad during this mission, do me a favor and don't get killed" Iverson said.

"You got it old man" Navarro said as he went and hugged Luna.

"After I go down there and whoop E.T's ass we'll go on a date" Navarro whispered into the alicorns ear causing her to smile.

"Tommy, promise you'll get my little sister out of there! she's only a filly!" Applejack cried.

"Listen here AJ, I promise I'll come back with your sis or I won't come back at all" Tommy Dean said. He probably should have worded that differently because Applejack began crying even more at the thought of Tommy dying.

"Okay I promise we'll both come back" Tommy Dean said. If there was one thing Tommy wasn't, it was a liar.

"Okay I trust you" Applejack said.

"Oh Alexander please get Sweetie Belle away from those monsters!" Rarity cried. Ritchy bent down and hugged the crying unicorn.

"Rarity I'd gladly give my life to get your sister out of there" Ritchy said before realizing he made the same mistake Tommy did about telling her he might die.

"NOOO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TO!" Rarity bawled.

"Ok we will both come out unharmed" Ritchy said calming the mare.

"Here Michael take this" Fluttershy said giving Michael a necklace made out of flowers. "It's made with the guardian flower, it will keep you safe". Michael doubted a little flower would save him from a blast from an acid rifle or a kick from a Soulripper but he took it anyway.

"Thank you Fluttershy" Michael said as he hugged the pegasus who started tearing up.(Lucky bastard, who wouldn't wanna hug Fluttershy?). The four Marines than jumped from the ship and fell one hundred feet to the ground. The armor provided enough padding to absorb the impact without harming the humans inside. The four made their way past humanoid patrol till they came up to the schoolhouse.

"Base this is Green Leader over, we have the schoolhouse in sight over" Navarro said over his intercom.

"Green Leader you have permission to engage, Base out" Iverson responded as the Michael headed for a bush to provide sniper support while Navarro, Ritchy, and Tommy Dean activated their cloaking devices and headed towards the school. Michael fired two shots and silently killed two Hydra scouts guarding the door and the other three Marines moved in and killed the remaining Hydra.

"Is anypony here?" Navarro shouted.

"RUN! ITS A TRAP!" A purple mare with green eyes standing in front of a group of school-aged ponies yelled as Navarro turned and was met with a punch to the face knocking him ten feet back.

"SHIT! SOULRIPPER!" Tommy Dean yelled as he and Ritchy fired at the Hydra giant. Navarro had the wind knocked out of him but he was still able to fight. Without armor that punch would have taken his head off.

"BASE THIS GREEN LEADER! WE'VE BEEN AMBUSHED BY A SOULRIPPER! ASSISTANCE NE-UGH!" Navarro yelled as he was punched again.

"DOM!" Luna cried.

"SHIT! MEN MOVE OUT!" Iverson said as Andy and Danny went to get armor and weapons leaving Tony.

"Hey what about me! I have some serious payback to get! Tony whined but was ignored by the three Marines who rushed out of the ship to aid their comrades. Ritchy snuck up and shot the Soulripper in the stomach but the laser rifle he had been given was not powerful enough to penetrate the Soulrippers calloused hide. The Soulripper picked up Ritchy and began choke him. Tommy Dean went to help but was met with a kick to the gut knocking him back. A laser ripped through the Soulrippers hand causing him to drop Ritchy. The Soulripper looked to see Michael in a bush preparing to shoot again but the laser rifle had malfunctioned.

"YAH!" Navarro screamed as he jumped up and ferociously stabbed the Hydra in the neck which did little affect. Navarro noticed a scar going down one of the Soulrippers eyes and recognized this one as the the same one that almost killed him on Alpha Centauri. Michael had burst in and began shooting the Soulripper but the massive Hydra grabbed Michael and twisted his arm till he heard bones breaking. The alien went to break his other arm before the guardian flowers released a pollen into the Soulrippers face causing the massive Hydra to back off.

_"Fluttershy's necklace really did save me_" Was Michaels last thought before fainting. Ritchy had passed out from being choked, Tommy Dean was unconscious from the kick and Michaels arm was broken leaving Navarro to fight by himself.

"Hey numbnuts recognize me at all?" Navarro yelled as he threw off his helmet which had been severely damaged from the Soulrippers punch.

"Wait I know your face where have I seen you before?" The Soulripper asked.

"Alpha Centauri, Capital City, I'm the one who cut your eye" Navarro yelled.

"Y-y-YOU!" The Soulripper yelled enraged. Navarro immedialety regretted his decision to tell the Soulripper about their previous encounter seeing as all did was piss the Hydra off.

"You humiliated me in front of the Hydra army!" The Soulripper said as he picked up Navarro by the neck. "I'll keep you alive long enough to feel every last bit of pain I am about to unleash upon you little man"

"No-n-nobody calls me a LITTLE MAN!" Navarro yelled as he punched the Soulripper in the face which didn't even faze the alien.

"Did you really think that was gonna work?" The Hydra asked.

"I had my doubts" Navarro said as the door opened and Iverson bursted through tackling the Soulripper to the ground. Andy and Danny tended to their injured squadmates as Volaris and other humanoid soldiers extracted the hostage ponies. Iverson's brute strength had overpowered the Soulripper but the Hydra spit into Iverson's visor blinding the human and the Soulripper used this opportunity to escape.

"Dammit! He got away!" Iverson said irritated and went to tend to his wounded comrades.

**How's that for action? plenty more good ole violence to come. Please let me know if you feel a character isnt getting enough story time so I can fix it. R&R Bronys and Pegasisters!**


	18. Chapter 18 Public Enemies

**Shits about to hit the fan in this chapter.**

Iverson walked back to his injured squad-mates. Tommy Dean had the wind knocked out of him, Ritchy had passed out from being chocked, Michael's arm was broken and Navarro was covered in bruises. No serious or life-threatening injuries were present however. The hostage ponies began to head home, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had been reunited with their sisters.

"Lt you like your ass kicked!" Iverson commented on Navarro's bruised face and busted armor.

"You try getting the shit beaten out of you by pissed off Soulripper, than come talk to me" Navarro retorted. Had it not been for his armor he surely would have been killed.

"ALEXANDER WAKE UP!" Rarity yelled at Ritchy who was being put on a stretcher.

"He'll be alright don't worry. Just a bruised up neck" Danny said. In truth, Danny was more concerned about Michael's broken arm.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Applejack asked Danny who was now checking up on Tommy Dean.

"Well he got the same injury Tony did but since he was wearing armor he should be alright, at the most he'll have a couple bruised ribs nothing serious" Danny explained.

"UGH!" Michael grunted as he attempted to get up but moved his broken arm by accident. He considered himself lucky, had it not been for the flowers Fluttershy gave him he would have two broken arms. He looked angrily at the laser sniper which had malfunctioned on him when he needed it.

"Worthless piece of shit!" Michael yelled leaving everyone shocked, no one had ever heard Michael yell or curse before. He saw a familiar yellow pegasus flying towards him. Fluttershy did not know Michael's arm was broken.

"Wait Fluttersh-" Michael shouted before Fluttershy bumped into his broken arm sending a wave of excruciating pain up his arm. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hide the pain.

"OH MICHAEL! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T YOU WERE HURT! Fluttershy cried feeling awful about hitting Michaels wounded arm.

"it's alright you didn't know, besides I owe you my life" Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Those flowers you gave me actually saved my life" Michael said explaining the story of how the guardian flowers saved his life.

"Wow" Fluttershy said amazed.

"Alright, looks like Michael will be out of commission for a couple days. Tommy Dean, Ritchy and Lt will be alright though" Danny said. Twilight was helping to move the injured humans when she noticed a red stallion charging towards the rather fast.

"Hey Applejack isnt that Big Macintosh?" Twilight asked as she saw the stallion come closer. There was something off about him though, as he got closer he revealed his eyes which were now completely black and his teeth which had become black fangs. Andy realized the Big Mac was under the Soulripper's influences.

"Uh Captain we have a situation here!" Andy said.

"Hang on Andy I'm busy!" Iverson said as he looked over something with Volaris.

"Uh Captain?" Andy said now growing nervous.

"HANG ON ANDY!" Iverson yelled.

"DAMMIT CAPTAIN LOOK!" Andy said as Iverson turned to face a corrupted Big Mac charge straight into him. The stallion was strong and actually knocked Iverson off his feet.

"BIG MACINTOSH WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Applejack yelled as she approached her brother. Macintosh snorted and head butted his sister.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! THE SOULRIPPERS CONTROLLING HIM!" Andy yelled as he moved Pinkie Pie out of the path of the corrupt stallion. Tommy Dean had recently regained consciousness and opened his eyes to see Big Mac charging at him.

"WOAH!" Tommy yelled as he rolled out of the way causing Big Mac to collide head first with a tree."WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!"

"THE SOULRIPPER'S CONTROLLING HIM!" Danny yelled. Tommy Dean looked back at Big Mac and saw he was dazed from the impact.

"Sorry Big Mac" Tommy said as he kicked the red stallion in the face knocking him out. Celestia and Luna used a spell to drive away the Hydra's influence on Big Mac and he awoke soon after.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"You were being mind controlled" Tommy Dean said. Macintosh looked around and saw his unconscious sister.

"D-did I do that?" He asked tearfully.

"Fraid so" Tommy Dean said. Big Mac ran up to his sister and began apologizing to her frantically.

"Don't worry partner she'll be alright" Tommy said trying to comfort the crying stallion. Rainbow Dash than spotted three figures on a hill with a rather large machine.

"Hey what is that?" Rainbow asked. The Marines and humanoids looked up to see three Soulrippers hooked up to a large machine, the Marines knew exactly what this was.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Iverson yelled frantically. The Soulrippers were about to release their toxin used to corrupt others into thinking they were Hydra and that machine would increase the radius. The ponies tried to run but it was futile, the gas reached their postition. The Marines closed their eyes and formed the mental blocks needed to resist the Soulrippers influence. Since Ritchy was not conscious the gas had no affect on him. Navarro opened his eyes and saw Luna standing still.

"Luna?" Navarro said as he went to touch the princess but she turned to show her once deep blue eyes and white teeth had turned all black, this was the same for all ponies.

"Volaris, I think we need to get the fuck outta here!" Iverson said frantically but Volaris simple smiled and aimed his gun at Iverson's head. Since humanoids had never encountered Soulrippers before they did not know how to block the mind attack.

"SHIT!" Iverson yelled as he barely dodged the blast from Volaris' weapon. Michael was backing up before he heard a voice.

"Going somewhere?" The voice belonging to corrupted Fluttershy said as she kicked him in his broken arm sending him to the ground in pain.

"I want to kill the leader" Celestia said, even her magic was useless agaisnt the Soulripper's attack and she too fell under the spell. She shot out bolts of electricity trying to hit Iverson but to no avail.

"Well this isn't good" Tommy Dean said nervously as Big Mac and Applejack surrounded him. In addition to the ponies and humanoids, hundreds of Hydra began pouring over the hills.

"Oh shit!" Danny said. The Overlord walked up to the surrounded humans.

"So humans, how do you like my new soldiers?" The Overlord asked refering to the ponies.

"Well they're better fighters than the other ones" Andy said referring to the Hydra infantry. The Overlord chuckled.

"I like you human, you make me laugh but you must be wiped out from the galaxy and our master Belial will be the one to do it!" The Overlord said.

"Belial?" Navarro asked.

"Belial, one of the crowned princes of hell, a demon" Danny explained.

"How the hell do you know all these random facts Danny?" Navarro asked.

"Unlike some people here I finished school" Danny said.

"Sorry if my planet was attacked by a homicidal alien race before yours was" Navarro responded.

"Wait you mean to tell me their master is a demon?" Iverson asked.

"Yep" Michael responded.

"And he will arrive soon to eliminate you and we shall rule this galaxy!" The Overlord exclaimed as the corrupted ponies stomped their hooves in approval.

"Listen up Marines, I have a couple nine-bangers i'll throw to distract them, when I do run like fucking hell!" Iverson said over his helmet radio.

"Wait sir look at Twilight!" Danny said pointing to purple unicorn who had a protective bubble around her. Her eyes and teeth were still the same color.

"She hasn't been corrupted! We have to take her with us!" Danny said.

"Alright we'll grab her that get the fuck out of here" Iverson said. Andy stood their in shock as the sweet, fun-loving pony he once knew was now a psycopath.

"Hehehehe i'm gonna kill you!" Corrupted Pinkie said menacingly. Andy didn't take her seriously until she leapt and bit him with her fangs. Andy shoved her back heartbroken.

"1...2...3!" Iverson yelled as he threw the nine-banger blinding the humanoids, ponies, and Hydra. Danny grabbed Twilight and Ritchy who had not yet awoken and they all ran as fast as they could to escape.

"So let me get this straight: We are now Equestria's most wanted and are being hunted by humanoids, ponies and Hydra, half our guys are injured and can't fight, and to top it off we have a demonic king with unlimited power coming to personally execute us! HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING OUT!" Danny yelled.

"Well we did leave Tony on the ship" Tommy Dean said before realizing the severity of what he just said. "SIR TONY IS STILL ON THE SHIP!" Tommy Dean said. The Marines had forgotten all about Tony.

"FUCK SIR WE HAVE TO GO FOR HIM!" Andy said.

"NOT NOW! THERE ARE TOO MANY ENEMIES WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT! TONY WILL BE FINE HE'S A TOUGH ONE!" Navarro responded. The seven Marines and Twilight all continued to run hoping to evade the enemies.

**What'd I tell ya? Shit just hit the fan folks! Poor Tony has been getting fucked over so much in this story. R&R Brony's and Pegasisters!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Hidden Elements

**Full Metal Jacket reference in this chapter see if you can find it.**

**Battleship Leonidas Medical Bay**

Tony was growing impatient. It had been nearly an hour since Iverson and the others left to help Navarro's team and no one had come back yet.

"Uh! How much longer is this gonna take?" Tony said to himself. He heard footsteps and realized someone was coming. The door opened and in came Rainbow Dash with her head down, she slowly flew over to Tony.

"Uh Dashie?" Tony asked as he reached out to touch her but the pegasus raised her head and growled exposing her black eyes and teeth.

"WOAH!" Tony shrieked. Volaris and the other humanoids had walked in with the same black eyes and teeth.

"Uh Volaris what the hell is goin on here?" Tony said as he felt adrenaline being to pump through his body. He was trying to think where he had seen the black eyes and teeth before, after about ten minutes he recognized them as signs of Soulripper possession.

"Oh this is not very good at all! FUCK!" Tony said as the humanoids and Rainbow Dash crowded around him laughing darkly and hysterically.

* * *

><p>Iverson and his squad did not stop running until they were at the edge of the Everfree Forest. From what the humans had heard about the Everfree Forest it was against their judgement to go in but Twilight insisted that they go in because nopony would ever go in there. After going deep into the forest, the humans and Twilight all took a break.<p>

"Twilight how did you stop the Soulrippers attack?" Tommy Dean asked.

"Danny told me all about them and said what mental blocks you needed to stop the manipulation" Twilight explained. Danny was thanking the heavens Twilight had not fallen under the Hydra's control.

"Has Ritchy woken up yet?" Navarro asked.

"Nope" Michael said who was tending to his unconscious teammate.

"Well wake his ass up! We gotta figure out what the hell we're gonna do now" Iverson ordered. Michael gently tried nudging Ritchy until Tommy Dean went and poured water over his head waking him up.

"AH!" Ritchy yelled as he spit out cold water. He threw off a piece of seaweed that was sitting on his head. "Disgusting!"

"James what are you gonna do?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, there is only nine of us and millions of them" Iverson said grimly.

"Please help them they're my friends!" Twilight cried.

"Not anymore they aren't" Navarro said. "Unless we can drive out the Soulrippers influence they are all bloodthirsty killers who will stop at nothing to cause pain to the innocent"

"Twilight I promise we will save you friends but we have to get Tony out of trouble first" Danny said as he hugged her.

"I have a question, not to be a debby downer or nothin but even if we get Tony and save everybody from the Soulripper, what are we supposed to do about Belial? If what the Overlord said was true than we are dealing with a fuckin demon!" Tommy Dean asked. Everyone went silent, if they were facing a demon than all hope could be lost.

"We will fight him with faith" Michael said pulling out the crucifix he kept around his neck. "I think it is time you all heard my background"

***Michael's Story Michael POV***

I was named after St Michael The Archangel when I was born. My parents died when I was only sixteen so I entered the priesthood and became a catholic minister at a Cathedral in New Salem. I was content and happy with my job until news of the Hydra first came out. My parish and I believed it was as written in the good book that Judgment Day had arrived so we waited for the Holy Son to return but he never came. One day the Hydra attacked my planet and I awoke to see the Hydra on the streets killing all in their path. I quickly ran to the Church and prayed for answers when A Hydra broke inside. The statue of St. Michael had broken and the sword he held fell to the ground. The Hydra ran at me and I took up the sword and slew the beast which had dared entered the House of God. I realize the Lord had called me to fight for humanity and I have taken up arms ever since.

"So you were a catholic priest?" Navarro asked. Michael nodded his head.

"That would explain a lot" Iverson said. "Perhaps you can tell us if what the Overlord said about the purpose of the human race is true or not"

"There were many books banned from the Bible, one of the accounts in Genesis spoke of a race the Lord made before ours. The race was given free will but chose to oppose him and began to destroy the galaxy so in response He made Man in his own image to defeat them, but this was kept a secret in the Vatican for thousands of years because no one thought it was real" Michael explained

"Well there is some good news" Andy finally spoke, he had been quiet the whole time.

"What is that?" Ritchy asked.

"If it is in the Bible that we are supposed to win it means we will right?" Andy asked. Andy had been shaken up after seeing Pinkie Pie turn sadistic, killer. It had broken his heart.

"Not all of us believe in God private" Iverson pointed out. Iverson had once been catholic until he lost all faith during the war.

"But God believes in each of you" Michael said.

"Alright can we stop with this religious debate and please make a plan to save my brother for fucks sake?" Andy blurted.

* * *

><p>"UGH" Tony grunted as Rainbow Dash kicked him in the face leaving him a broken nose.<p>

"I'm going to ask you again, tell us how to find your comrades" The Overlord ordered.

"I aint tellin you shit!" Tony shouted bravely. He had been tortured before so this was nothing to him.

"Uh why must you humans be so difficult" The Overlord said snapping his fingers. A cruel smile appeared on Rainbow's face as she swooped down towards Tony's stomach where his broken ribs were. Tony knew what she was about to do

_"Oh crap!"_ Tony thought as he prepared to enter a world of shit. Rainbow brought her legs back and kicked Tony full force in his broken ribs.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tony yelled. Rainbow came and spit on his face as she laughed cruelly at his pain. Tony wasn't mad at her though, he knew she would never do this and she was being controlled. Tony instead angrily looked at the Overlord.

"When I get out of here, I am going to twist off each of your three heads and shit down their necks!" Tony growled only to be met at with laughter from the Overlord and the corrupted humanoids. Tony knew his threat was a bluff since an Overlords neck had a circumference of about five feet and would be impossible for him to break. After twenty more minutes of torture in an attempt to figure out where the rest of the humans went the Hydra realized Tony would not crack so he left Rainbow Dash to guard him. She sat there growling at him.

"Dashie I know your still in there you gotta fight it!" Tony said an attempt to get the Rainbow he knew back.

"Why would I want to give this up?" Rainbow asked as she flew up to him. "I'm stronger than ever before and not weak like you pathetic humans! I think it's time for a nap!" Rainbow said as she repeatedly kicked him in the face until he was knocked out.

* * *

><p>"James I think I know a way to defeat Belial and save everypony from the Soulripper!" Twilight shouted joyfully.<p>

"How?" Iverson asked.

"The Elements of Harmony" Twilight said.

"The Elements of what?" Ritchy asked puzzled.

"The Elements of Harmony, they are the most powerful force in Equestria and could save everypony from the Soulripper" Twilight explained. "My friends and I represent the elements of Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty and I represent Magic. The problem is since my friends are being mind controlled they aren't in touch with the elements"

"Well that leaves us where we were at before" Danny said.

"Not exactly, Legends say there were originally fourteen elements and only six were ever found. The other eight are prudence, justice, courage, mercy, faith, patience, humility and love" Twilight explained.

"Well if we save the Tony that makes eight right? Perfect!" Navarro said.

"Its not that simple, the elements have yet to be found" Twilight said.

"Well thats a kick in the balls" Andy said sulking. "CAN WE PLEASE SAVE MY BROTHER NOW!"

**Anyone catch the full metal jacket reference? I'll say what it was next chapter. R&R**


	20. Chapter 20 Saving Private Tony, again

**Full Metal Jacket reference was "Ill twist off your head and shit down your necks!". Next chapter**

After the failed attempt to learn of the remaining humans whereabouts, the Hydra and their possessed minions returned to Canterlot. After the ship landed, the Overlord took a walk around the castle. The Overlord eventually found the statue of a human killing a Hydra that Celestia had made.

"You died for nothing, you only brought this galaxy time" The Overlord said referring to the humans sacrifice in the attempt to stop the Hydra. The Overlord used his arm cannon to blow off the human part of the statue.

* * *

><p>"So Twilight what exactly do these elements look like?" Danny asked.<p>

"The books say they don't take physical form until you've found them" Twilight replied.

"What do you mean by finding them?" Iverson asked.

"When you do a genuine, pure act for the greater good that represents that Element it will appear as a golden band and you will be its holder" Twilight explained.

"So we just gotta do something that represents the Element and we get it?" Andy said. "I LOVE EVERYBODY!" He said seeing if he would get the Element of Love. Everyone just looked at him.

"That didn't happen" Andy said as he sat down embarrassed.

"I'm afraid it is much more complicated than that, the act has to be genuine and the holder must be pure of heart" Twilight said. "And just as a side note, The Element of Love doesn't mean the feelings you have towards somepony else. It means caring for all things and being willing to sacirfice yourself for those you care about"

"We will worry about that _after_ we save Tony" Iverson said as he and Danny began to form a plan.

"Alright we have a plan to save Tony, again" Iverson and Danny said. This was not the first time Tony had been taken prisoner and needed to be rescued.

"Lets hear it" Navarro said.

"Alright, seeing as every living thing on this planet is hunting us we have to be extra stealthy so set all your weapons to silenced mode" Iverson ordered.

"Sir can't we use the cloaking devices on the humanoids armor?" Tommy Dean asked.

"Can't risk it, they might be able to track us if we wear it" Iverson replied.

"How are we supposed to remain stealthy then when we have ponies, humanoids, AND hydra looking for us?" Navarro asked.

"I can use an invisibility spell on you" Twilight said. "But it only lasts for one hour so you would have to be quick"

"You're a genius Twilight!" Danny said.

"Sir what about me?" Michael asked, his arm was still broken.

"Twilight can you heal his arm?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry but I need all my magic to teleport you and cast the invisibility spell on all of you, if i heal him than I might not have enough magic left to make you all invisible" Twilight explained.

"I see, sorry Michael you'll have to sit this one out" Iverson said. He had a feeling not having Michael with them would come back to bite them in the ass later but he couldn't worry about that now.

"Well I could use a break anyway" Michael said.

"So whats the next part of the plan?" Andy asked.

"There will no doubt be guards all over the damn place but since Twilight can make us invisible that should be no problem. The problem is what we do after we get Tony. If what I know about Hydra is correct they will definitely have tortured him so he probably won't be able to run" Danny explained. "So what we are gonna do is have Ritchy and I find and dismantle the tracking device on an escape pod while the rest of you guys gets Tony. After you have him we will use the escape pod to get away"

"What's the policy regarding combatants?" Tommy Dean asked.

"If you see a Hydra go ahead and kill the bastard, if you run into a pony or humanoid non-lethal takedowns only" Iverson said. The humans suited up and got their bullet weapons ready.

"Sir I think we might be better off using lasers on this one" Danny said to Iverson.

"Why? The damn things are unreliable" Navarro said remembering how useless the laser weapons were against the Soulripper.

"That's cause you weren't using them right. Do you remember the old myth on how Hercules killed the Hydra? He used fire to cauterized the necks so new heads wouldn't grow back. Since lasers are hot they will cauterize the wound they leave so the Hydra can't grow back any appendages we blow off" Danny explained.

"Meaning now we can kill them with shots to the head" Iverson said as a smile crawled on his face.

"Holy crap sergeant! I didn't even think of that" Navarro said complimenting him.

"I never would have thought that egg-head of yours would be the seed of our salvation" Ritchy said.

"Hehe I try" Danny said chuckling as he felt a jolt go up his body. "Woah that was wierd"

"Whats wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Something just shocked me, its nothing I guess" Danny said still curious to what the shock was. As the humans prepared to leave by having Twilight teleport them, the unicorn stepped into the teleportation circle.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm coming with" Twilight said. "Those are my friends and I have to fight for our friendship". Danny was touched by Twilight's concern for her friends but she could not come with.

"I'm sorry Twilight you can't come. As of right now you are the only life-form on this entire planet that isn't trying to kill us. You are our only ally and I need you" Danny said not realizing he said he needed her.

"Danny what did you say?" Twilight asked as her heart began pounding.

_"Fuck! We'll i'm probably about to die a horrid god-awful slow death anyway so I might as well"_ Danny thought. "Twilight, when I first came here I didn't know what to expect. But I found you and I well-like-you" Danny said.

"Danny" Twilight said as she began tearing up. She felt sad Danny didn't tell her until now when he might get killed.

"Twilight, I love you" Danny said as he hugged her tightly. Danny didn't want to go but he had too.

"Please come back Danny" Twilight said.

"Don't worry I will" Danny said. "Hey Michael, try not to convert her into a catholic huh?" Danny said to Michael who had to stay behind. Twilight's horn began to glow and the humans became invisible. The humans than began to be surrounded by an aura and were teleported to the hangar of of the Leonidas. When the humans arrived at their destination they could see wanted posters of them and hundreds of Royal Guards and humanoid soldiers looking for them.

"Marines we don't have much time, let's go" Iverson said as Danny and Ritchy headed towards the escape pod bays and the rest searched for Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't sure how he was still breathing right now. Rainbow had ruthlessly beat him and tortured him for the past hour. Tony was trying to drive away the Soulrippers influence.<p>

"Dashie! Don't you remember me? It's Tony!" Tony shouted to her, she turned around with a hateful glare in her eyes.

"Don't call me 'Dashie' you disgusting monkey!" Rainbow growled.

"Listen I know you are being controlled right now but you have to fight it!" Tony cried. Tony than started chuckling "Remember at the Gala when I yelled at the punk wonderbolt for ignoring you?". Rainbow suddenly felt control of herself again, she turned to Tony.

"T-Tony?" She said weakly with teary eyes as she saw all the horrible things she did to Tony. Tony could see her eyes beginning to turn back to the pink they used to be.

"That's it Dashie fight him! I'll help you" Tony said happy to finally have Rainbow back.

"I don't think so" A voice said as Rainbow began twisting as if she was fighting against herself. A hand stretched out Rainbow's eyes turned all black once more. Tony looked up to see a Soulripper walk in.

"NO DAMN YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tony screamed as he tried frantically to break out of his chains and kill the Soulripper but was met with pain from his ribs.

"You had me worried there for a moment, I thought you were about to get her back" The Soulripper chuckled as Rainbow flew onto his arm like a falcon.

"GET YOUR SLIMY FUCKING ALIEN FINGERS OFF OF HER!" Tony yelled.

"You are in no position to be giving me orders!" The Soulripper shouted. "If the Overlord hadn't commanded that you be kept alive I would have killed you long ago"

"I swear when I get out of here, You will pay for everything and everyone you have destroyed" Tony gritted between his teeth. The Soulripper and Rainbow Dash simply laughed at him.

**What was the jolt Danny felt? Find out in one of the many next chapters. R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21 Mission Invisible

**Battleship Leonidas**

Danny and Ritchy had made their way to the escape pods undetected within thirty-five minutes but the pods were being guarded by humanoids with heat sensors meaning if they were in range of the heat scanner they would be caught.

"Shit! Cpl stay hidden they have heat sensors" Danny said over his radio to Ritchy. The two hid behind a pile of boxes and hoped for the humanoids to leave but they never did.

"Damn, Cpl we may have to have to take them down they are not moving" Danny said regretfully.

"But the Captains orders were non-lethal takedowns only" Ritchy objected.

"I know what the captain said but we have no choice! There are too many to do use non-lethal takendowns and we don't have time to wait for them to move" Danny explained.

"We must be patient, they will move" Ritchy replied.

"Dammit Ritchy, if we wait to long the spell will wear off and we wont have the escape pod to get Tony out" Danny objected.

"Just hold your damn horses! They will move" Ritchy said confidently as he felt a jolt go up his body.

"Damn what was that?" Ritchy asked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Something just shocked me, nevermind it was probably nothing" Ritchy said as the humanoid patrol began to move out of the room. "See Daniel? I told you they would move" Ritchy said in a smug way. Danny hated when people called him Daniel.

"Whatever" Danny said as he made his way to an escape pod and began dismantling the tracking device on it which took nearly twenty minutes. Ritchy was standing guard when he saw a familiar unicorn walk past.

"Rarity" Ritchy said as he began to move toward her but before he could get out Danny grabbed him and brought him down.

"What the hell are you doing? You almost gave away our position!" Danny scolded.

"But I saw Rarity and I can't leave her here!" Ritchy cried. "I have to go get her"

"Listen corporal I know you care for her but-" Danny began to say.

"Thats easy for you to say! Twilight isn't being controlled by a freak from another world!" Ritchy interrupted. Danny couldn't help but agree with him, he was lucky Twilight didn't get possessed. Rarity had taken notice of the voices so she walked over to where Danny and Ritchy were.

"Shit don't say a word!" Danny whispered to Ritchy who were still invisible from Twilight's spell. Rarity moved so close to Ritchy he was nearly staring at her in the eyes and could hear her breathing.

"Those dreaded humans must be playing mind tricks on me, I better go get my superiors" Rarity said as she trotted away to find humanoids and hydra troops.

"FUCK!" Danny said as he realized Rarity was going to get Hydra backup. Danny called Iverson on his radio. "Sir we gotta problem, the hydra may be aware of our presence here"

"We got Tony, do you have the escape pod?" Iverson asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Well hurry up" Iverson said as he slowly became visible again. "Time just ran out"

* * *

><p><strong>50 minutes earlier<strong>

Michael and Twilight impatiently waited at the cave they were hiding in. Twilight was worried about Danny and Michael was frustrated he couldn't be with his team.

"Twilight I was wondering, how come the other eight elements were never found?" Michael asked trying to pass the time.

"It is said that the other eight are so powerful that nopony, not even an alicorn, can wield them" Twilight explained.

"So how will we be able to wield them?" Michael asked.

"You guys are all strong, much stronger than us ponies I'm positive you can wield the elements" Twilight said. "James might even be able to hole the Element of Love"

"Why do you say that?" Michael asked.

"Because the Element of Love is said to be the single most powerful element of them all and that only someone of incredible strength and goodness can hold it" Twilight said. "James is powerful and I have seen the goodness in his heart"

"Wait did you hear that?" Michael said as he heard footsteps outside.

"Is it Danny and the others?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"I don't think so they have only been gone for ten minutes" Michael said as he picked up his sniper rifle and aimed it at the entrance. Michael heard a roar and he immediately backed up.

"I think there is a hydra outside" Michael said nervously he was in no condition to fight with his broken arm. Suddenly a monster with a lion's head and scorpion tail charged into the cave roaring.

"WORSE! IT'S A MANTICORE!" Twilight cried as Michael nearly avoided getting eaten. Twilight's magic had all been used up and she needed time for it to build up again so she had no defense against the carnivore. Michael began firing round after round into the beasts legs in an attempt to disable it. Eventually the manticore fell from it's injuries.

"I-i-is it d-dead?" Twilight asked fearfully.

"No, just injured" Michael said as he walked up to the manticore and started tending to the injuries. Twilight could see why Fluttershy liked Michael so much, the two shared much in common. Michael than helped the creature up and led out of the cave and gave it a chunk of his ration meat.

"Michael are you sure that's a good idea? He tried to kill us!" Twilight yelled.

"He was just hungry and looking for food, something we all must do" Michael said as he felt a jolt go up his body. He was about to say something before he decided it was probably nothing.

"I hope the others are doing alright" Michael said.

**Battleship Leonidas**

Iverson, Navarro, Tommy Dean, and Andy all began their search for Tony as Danny and Ritchy went to secure an escape pod

"Sir the map says Tony is down three decks and in medical bay 02" Tommy Dean said looking at a radar.

"Alright lets move. Remember, no sounds at all" Iverson ordered as the humans made their way undetected to Tony's position. Even though they were invisible, it took nearly forty-five minutes to get to their destination. When they arrived at Tony's room they all saw Rainbow Dash sitting in there.

"Shit! Sir we have a contact in the room" Navarro said.

"Is it hydra? If it is just kill it" Iverson said.

"It's Rainbow Dash" Navarro said.

"Damn how are we gonna get past her?" Tommy Dean asked.

"Just sneak up behind her and knock her out" Navarro suggested.

"From what Tony has told me. She is very fast and a strong fighter, plus with the Soulripper's influence I don't think she'll be knocked out after one hit" Andy said.

"Not if I do it" Iverson said.

"Sir with your strength you might kill her if you hit her too hard" Andy said.

"I wont hit her hard, just a little tap" Iverson said as he slowly snuck up behind the pegasus. Iverson had to be careful, if he hit her too hard he would completely crush her head. Iverson hit her with a tenth of his full strength and she was out cold. Iverson quickly checked to see if she was still breathing and she was but he saw a large bump already forming where he hit her and hoped he didn't cause too much damage.

"Nice hit sir" Navarro said as he went to unchain Tony.

"Damn he really took a beating! Who the hell did this to him?" Andy said angered that someone hurt his brother so badly. Tony's face was almost completely purple and black from all the bruises. His ribs looked they had been hit too but no serious internal damage.

"We'll worry about that later let's just get him out of here first" Iverson said as they began to take Tony down. Tommy Dean looked out the window and saw ponies coming their way.

"Sir there are ponies coming in here!" Tommy Dean shouted as a group of Royal Guards led by Princess Luna made their way to Tony's room. The humans immediately went and hid Rainbow Dash and held Tony up against the wall to make it seem he was still in chains. Since the humans were invisible, no one would notice.

"Wake up scum!" A Royal Guard shouted to an unconscious Tony. Luna came closer and was standing right in front of Navarro who couldn't bear to look her in the eye. Navarro made a vow that he would save her as a tear rolled down his eye.

"So this is the human who defies our great master?" Luna said. Andy suddenly felt the first stages of a sneeze beginning to develop.

_"NO! NO! NO! Of all the worst possible times!"_ Andy thought as he tried to suppress the sneeze but to no avail. He thanked his lucky stars when Luna and the guards left allowing him to let out his sneeze.

"Damn that was a close one" Andy said as they waited for Danny and Ritchy to radio back. Navarro collapsed on the ground and out his hand to his head.

"You alright LT?" Tommy Dean asked.

"She looked right at me, like she was calling for help" Navarro said. "I have to save her"

"In due time lieutenant, in due time" Iverson replied as his helmet radio sparked up.

"Sir we gotta problem, the hydra may be aware of our presence here" Danny said over the radio.

"We got Tony, do you have the escape pod?" Iverson asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied. Iverson looked as his hand and the other humans became visible once more.

"Well hurry up time just ran out" Iverson said as he became completely visible.

**What are these jolt and shocks everyone is getting? who knows. R&R**


	22. Chapter 22 The Hydra Influence Worsens

**Battleship Leonidas**

Andy felt his heart stop as he and the other Marines became visible. He hoped that Danny and Ritchy would get the escape pod on time. An alarm began sounding off across the ship warning there were humans on board. Hydra, humanoids, and ponies all grabbed weapons and began searching for the humans.

"Damn they know we are here!" Navarro shouted

"The hangar is right next to here! I'll see if I can punch through the walls" Iverson said as he began to punch with all his power at the metal walls which soon gave in to the super-soldiers immense strength and collapsed. After the walls collapsed the Marines jumped through the hole and ran into the hangar dodging spears and lasers until they got to the hangar bay doors and waited for Ritchy and Danny. As Danny predicted, the lasers cauterized the hydras wounds preventing their heads or limbs from growing back resulting in hudreds of wounded hydra. The humanoids began firing cannons so the humans began to shoot them in the feet to disable them but not kill them.

"DANNY! WE'RE BEING OVERRUN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Iverson shouted through his radio as a laser barely missed his head.

"Sorry sir! We've run into some resistance! ETA ten minutes" Danny said. The humans wondered if they even had ten minutes, there was practically a whole army in the hangar shooting the humans.

"MARINES HOLD THIS POSITION!" Iverson ordered as pegasus ponies began flying overhead and throwing spears at them. Tommy Dean felt a powerful kick to his left arm and fell over. He looked up to see Applejack had just kicked him.

"Come at me monkey!" Applejack challenged. Monkey was a derogatory term for any human made by the hydra because of the fact humans evolved from monkeys.

"I wont fight you AJ" Tommy replied.

"Too bad cause I'm gonna fight you!" Applejack yelled as she delivered another kick at Tommy. Earth ponies were known for their incredible strength but due to Tommy's armor the kick had little effect. Tommy than stood up as tall as he could despite the incoming weapons fire.

"Listen Applejack this isn't you!" Tommy yelled "Remember when you kissed me at the Gala? Huh?". Applejack stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes slowly became the green they once were. Tommy almost had her back and he wasn't going to give up on her. Tommy than went up to her and kissed on her on the cheek the same way she did at the Gala. Her eyes turned back to the green they used to be and her sharp black fangs turned back into white flat teeth.

"Tommy?" Applejack said now cured of the Soulripper's influence.

"It's me sweetheart" Tommy said smiling.

"TOMMY! I'M SO SORRY!" Applejack said as she jumped into Tommy's arms and began crying. A blast from a cannon hit the ground near Tommy and Applejack and they were flung into the air, Tommy landed hard on the floor and Applejack fell right into a hand.

A Soulripper's hand.

"Impressive being able to drive out my influence like that" The Soulripper said as he examined Applejack. Applejacks eyes went wide with fear as the monstrous alien looked at her.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Tommy yelled.

"Okay I'll put her down" The Soulripper laughed as he poked Applejack with his claws and injected a black liquid into her. Applejack eyes and mouth turned black once again.

"NO!" Tommy cried as Applejack became evil once again.

"Why do you keep fighting when you know there is no hope for you?" The Soulripper asked.

"There is always hope and I believe we can defeat you! You things sure as hell aint immortal!" Tommy Dean yelled as a jolt went up his body but he was too occupied with saving Applejack he didn't even notice it.

"True we are not immortal but then again, neither are you" The Soulripper said as he set Applejack down and aimed his arm cannon at Tommy before being hit in the hand by a laser bolt which severed the aliens hand and cauterized it so it couldn't grow back.

"TOMMY LET'S GO!" Ritchy yelled as the the escape pod hovered over him. Tommy looked once more at Applejack before jumping into the ship. The ship than powered up and with a sonic boom, flew away without a trace. The hydra all looked angrily at each other.

"CURSE THOSE MONKEYS!" The Overlord shouted as he walked in. Rarity walked up behind him.

"My lord, what do we do with the wounded?" The unicorn asked. Since the hydras could only be killed by shots to the stomach and anything blown off could grow back, hydra either were killed or returned uninjured. The hydra army had never dealt with wounded before.

"Kill them, they have no more use to us" The Overlord said coldly as all the injured hydra were immediately executed, including the Soulripper whose hand was blown off.

* * *

><p>Tony was being treated by Danny in the escape ship as it flew into the Everfree Forest, since Danny had dismantled the tracker beacon, it could not be detected by the humanoids. Although the humanoids had a different body structure internally, they were the same as humans externally and the medication in the ship was able to be used. The advanced medication had healed all the bruises and scars on Tony's body but his ribs were still injured.<p>

"Twilight might be able to heal him when we get back, her magic should be recharged by now" Danny said. Tommy Dean was silently crying to himself in the corner over Applejack.

* * *

><p>"MOVE!" Pinkie Pie yelled to Fluttershy who had gotten in her way.<p>

"No! I don't take orders from you!" Fluttershy replied angrily.

"WHY YOU!" Pinkie yelled as she tackled Fluttershy and the two got into a violent fight.

"Somepony break those two idiots up! We have to find those cursed monkeys!" Celestia ordered as Rarity used her magic to pick up Pinkie and Fluttershy and head butted them to knock them out.

"What did you that for? I said to break them up not knock them out!" Celestia angrily yelled at Rarity. "We needed them to find the humans!

"Well I figured those two morons could learn the hard way" Rarity replied.

"Don't speak to your superiors that way you worthless scum!" Luna yelled. The Soulrippers influence was getting worse. The affected ponies and humanoids were growing more violent and evil by the day. Even the land was being affected, the sky began to turn a sickly green and all the vegetation around Canterlot had died.

"Stupid ponies! Save it for the humans! A humanoid yelled as he fired his laser rifle in the air. The ponies were all quiet after that.

"Bring me the captain of the guard" Celestia ordered as two royal guards went to fetch their captain. Ten minutes later, a stallion unicorn clad in armor arrived.

"Shining Armor, as captain of the guard I appoint you to find the humans and bring them to me alive" Celestia said.

"Alive?" Luna asked puzzled. The evil controlling her wanted the humans all dead.

"Our master requested the humans be brought to him alive so he may execute them publically" Celestia said smiling.

"Yes your highness, they will not escape" Shining Armor replied as he left to find the humans bringing a hundred guards with him.

* * *

><p>Back at the hideout in the Everfree Forest, Twilight's magic had completely returned and she used it to heal Michael's broken arm.<p>

"Thanks Twilight, I was going nuts having to use my left hand for everything" Michael said gratefully. A few minutes later, the ship carrying the humans arrived. Twilight ran and hugged Danny as Andy and Tommy Dean carried Tony inside.

"Danny I'm so glad you're alright!" Twilight said happily.

"Likewise" Danny said as the two broke from their embrace. "Twilight can you heal Tony's ribs?"

"Yeah" Twilight replied as her horn began to glow and a cracking sound similar to the sound of something being popped into place was heard. Danny ran his fingers down Tony's side and saw that his ribs were now finally healed. Tony came to a few a minutes later.

"D-dashie?" Tony said weakly as he got up.

"Easy bro, you took quite a beating" Andy said as he went to help his brother.

"D-did you guys save Dashie?" Tony asked.

"Sorry Tony but we didn't have time" Navarro answered.

"Tony who beat you? You were nearly half dead when we found you" Iverson asked. Tony couldn't remember exactly what happened but he knew it was Rainbow Dash who had mercilessly beat him. Tony simply turned away with a sad expression on his face.

"No it couldn't have been Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled out.

"Twilight, Rainbow is under the Soulripper's influence. I'm surprised she didn't kill him" Danny said.

"B-but" Twilight began to say as she finally accepted the fact that her loyal friend had become a monster.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ritchy said as the sounds of flapping wings began to form outside the cave. Michael slowly walked to the entrance and using his rifle scope, he saw dozens of pegasi Royal Guards flying overhead with a unicorn leading earth pony Royal Guards on the ground. They appeared to be coming for the cave.

"Michael what is it?" Tony asked.

"Uh we got company" Michael said as he armed his laser rifle. The other Marines did the same as Twilight tried to form a forcefield around herself and the humans but was distracted by a voice coming from outside.

"We know you humans are in there! Drop your weapons!" A voice ordered from outside. Twilight knew who the voice belonged to but she refused to believe it.

"PONIES!" Andy shouted "COME AND GET THEM!"

"Really Andy?" Tony asked as he revved up his chaingun.

"Sorry, ever since I saw _300_, I've been waiting to say that" Andy replied embarrassed.

"You had your chance! Now you will come by force to our master!" The voice outside shouted.

"How did they find us in this huge god-forsaken forest?" Tommy Dean asked. Before anyone could answer, a spear went flying past Navarro and struck the wall behind him.

"MARINES! NON-LETHAL TAKEDOWNS ONLY!" Iverson ordered as the humans shot at the ponies feet to bring them down instead of killing them. An earth pony guard ran full speed into Ritchy and knocked him clean off his feet before Ritchy knocked it out with a well placed punch to the face. Danny was reloading when a unicorn stallion tackled him to the ground. Since humans were stronger than the ponies were, Danny easily threw the unicorn aside and pulled out his pistol and prepared to fire.

"NO! DON'T!" Twilight screamed as she bumped into Danny making him miss.

"What did you do that for? I almost had him!" Danny yelled angry that Twilight made him miss.

"Please you can't hurt him!" Twilight pleaded.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because, because" Twilight said. "He's my brother, Shining Armor". Danny's jaw hit the floor as the unicorn he tried to shoot got back up.

**Ah me and my lame humor. R&R **


	23. Chapter 23 End of all Hope

**Twilights brother just showed up! Holy shit**

"Y-your brother?" Danny asked. Twilight nodded her head.

"Twilight, I only came for the humans" Shining Armor said in a deep dark voice. "Join me and my master, the power is unbelievable!"

"No I wont give in" Twilight shouted.

"Oh you really should listen to your big brother" Shining Armor said as he used his magic to throw a spear at his sister. Danny reacted just in time as be kicked the spear away.

"Now you asked for it!" Danny said as he charged at Shining Armor with his knife and was about to deliver the final blow when he felt himself lifted into the air.

"What the hell?" Danny said as he struggled to get down. He saw that Shining Armor's horn wasn't glowing and there was only one other unicorn in the room.

"Twilight! What are you doing?" Danny cried frantically.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt him. Corrupted or not he is still my brother" Twilight said sadly.

"I know you'd make the right choice sister" Shining Armor said as he stabbed Danny's exposed underarm with his horn.

"NO!" Twilight cried. She did not mean for Danny to get injured.

"Come sister, time to join my brothers and I" Shining Armor said as his voice began to become demonic. Twilight started to back off, she looked for help but the other Marines were occupied with the other guards. She saw Tony and Andy making an attempt to get to her but both were brought to the ground by earth ponies. Twilight backed up until her back was against the wall.

"Danny I'm sorry, I love you" She whispered as Shining Armor stabbed her in the neck with his horn. A black liquid began flowing into Twilight's body as her eyes and teeth began to turn complete black, she was now under the hydra's control.

"NO DAMN YOU!" Danny screamed as he held his hand to his armpit where he was stabbed. He didn't know what hurt worse, the stab wound or the fact he felt Twilight betrayed him. The battle was lost: Danny was injured and the other Marines had all been subdued by the overwhelming amount of ponies, even Iverson was eventually overwhelmed as twenty earth ponies kicked his head into the dirt and knocked the super-soldier unconscious for the first time.

"Twilight, you and the other unicorns use your magic to teleport us to Canterlot" Shining Armor ordered. The unicorns did as they were told and all the humans and ponies appeared in Canterlot's throne room where ponies, hyrda, and humanoids jeered at them and threw objects at them.

"Man I cannot believe I got my ass kicked by a bunch of ponies!" Andy confessed.

"Well I can't believe I got rescued just to get captured again!" Tony shouted.

"SILENCE!" Princess Celestia yelled as she shocked the bickering humans with bolts of energy. The Overlord proceeded to walk in.

"It finally ends here, after our master kills you there will be no more of you monkeys to protect this worthless galaxy" The Overlord said. "I must say congratulations though, no other race had ever offered such fierce resistance as you did you should be proud"

"Well at least we'll be remembered for something" Andy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Throw them into the dungeon, our master arrives tommorow" The Overlord commanded. The humans were stripped of their weapons and armor and brought into the castle's dungeon and put into cells.

"Well boys I guess this is it" Navarro said admitting defeat. He hated the idea of losing but he accepted the inevitable.

"How can you say that?" Tommy Dean yelled.

"Because private, the entire planet is now under the hydra's control, we are in chains, and tommorow a demonic king is coming to kill us! And we never got a chance to find the elements of harmony!" Navarro yelled. He was mostly angry with himself because he wasn't able to save Luna. Ritchy couldn't believe that just five days ago he was enjoying himself with Rarity at the Gala and now he faced death.

"I wish I could have seen Rarity one last time" Ritchy said, he never got to tell the mare how he felt about her.

"This is all my fault!" Iverson said. "If I had killed those Soulrippers when I had the chance we wouldn't be in this mess right now"

"Sir there is no way you could have stopped them, stop blaming yourself" Michael said comforting his captain. The Marines all felt guilty for not killing the hydra and bringing destruction to this peaceful world. Michael looked and saw Fluttershy coming down to the dungeon to get to the courtyard. Michael tried one last time to get her back.

"Fluttershy!" Michael screamed. The yellow pegasus hissed and flew to cage Michael was in and violently shook it.

"You have no right to speak among a being as great as I!" Fluttershy proclaimed.

"Fluttershy what happened to the sweet, innocent, animal loving pony I knew?" Michael asked. "You are the element of kindness! Do you want to be part of the plan that destroys an entire race?"

"NO! I am a hydra!" Fluttershy shouted reluctantly. The mare began to feel slight control of herself again.

"Take this" Michael said pulling out the guardian flowers Fluttershy had given him and out it around her neck.

"If you are going to kill me I won't defend myself but I know you are more powerful than that parasite that dwells within you" Michael said as Fluttershy's eyes turned back to blue. She was finally free of the Hydra control.

"Where am I?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"It's okay Fluttershy, I'm here" Michael said.

"MICHAEL!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Please you have to be quiet or the guards outside will hear you" Michael pleaded. Fluttershy became aware of all things she did under the hydra's control and started crying.

"I'm a monster" She said sadly as the image of her kicking Michael's broken arm played again and again in her head.

"You're no monster, the hydra are" Michael said as he held her hoove in his hand.

"Can you forgive me? I'm so sorry I hurt you" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course I can but listen, i need your help" Michael said. "The hydra's leader is coming to kill us tomorrow and the ponies and humanoids are still under the hydra's control. You have to find our weapons and armor"

"It sounds dangerous" Fluttershy said.

"Please you have to be brave for me, if you don't help than we will die and your friends will be slaves to the hydra forever" Michael said.

"Okay I'll do it" Fluttershy said. Michael took some dirt and put in Fluttershy's teeth so they looked black.

"Now listen, your pupils are large and black from being in the dark, when you are getting our stuff stay in the shadows to keep your pupils big" Michael instructed.

"I won't let you down Michael" Fluttershy said confidently. "What should I do if I get caught?"

"Run" Michael said. "Run as far away as you can and hope the hydra will someday be defeated" Michael said. "One more thing Fluttershy"

"Yes Michael?" She asked.

"Do you remember at the Gala when we kissed?" Michael said nervously as Fluttershy turned red.

"Y-yes" She answered.

"Well I-I-I" Michael said before mustering the courage to say it. "I love you". Fluttershy's eyes went wide.

"Really? I love you too" Fluttershy said as the two kissed between the prison bars.

"Now go and please hurry, we don't have much time" Michael said.

"I promise i'll get those weapons for you" Fluttershy said as she ran off with a new confidence.

**Aw how sweet! Too bad they all die next chapter JK! JK! Will Fluttershy get the armor on time? Only if you leave reviews. R&R**


	24. Chapter 24 Belial

**Just watched the Canterlot wedding episode. BEST EPISODE EVAH!**

The Marines were brought up to the throne room from the dungeon the next morning. Crowds of hyrda, ponies, and humanoids were there to watch the execution of the last human beings.

"My minions! Our master, Belial, approaches! With his arrival we shall see the final destruction of mankind and the dawn of a new age! The age of the Hydra!" The Overlord said as cheers were heard.

"HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!" The crowds shouted.

"FUCK THE HYDRA!" Navarro yelled as he was zapped by Luna. The skies suddenly turned black and red as lightning lit the sky and thunder shook the earth. A mighty wind blew through the room as the ground itself began to crack. The hydra and their minions all bowed their heads.

"I do not like the bloody looks of this!" Ritchy cried.

"I second that" Andy replied. Fire suddenly shot out from the ground as a large black figure appeared in the inferno. The figure stood at 7'5 clad in black shining armor. It held a long sword in one hand and a staff in the other, it appeared to have purple wings with holes in them on its back. It's face was covered by a spiked helmet and it's eyes were blood red with black slits as pupils.

"HO-LY SHEET!" Tommy Dean said as the figure stepped out from the flames. The humans all felt chills go down their spine, they were standing in the prescense of pure evil and death, Belial.

"My master, we present to you the last humans" The Overlord said as he bowed.

"Do not flatter me!" Belial spoke, his voice sounded like three different deep demonic voices is one. "Because of your stupidity you failed to stop the humans on Earth and my arrival was delayed for six millenia"

"Yes my lord bu-" The Overlord said.

"SILENCE!" Belial shouted as the entire room shook. "Be thankful I don't kill you now"

"Yes my lord" The Overlord said backing away.

"Good I have more important matters to attend to" Belial said as he turned to the humans. "Behold! The last Sons of Man!

"GO BACK TO THE ABYSS HELLION!" Michael shouted bravely. Belial disappeared and reappeared in front of Michael.

"Michael Kane the catholic priest. Tell me, where is your great God now?" Belial asked.

"He uh well He" Michael began to say before being lost for words.

"Exactly! He has abandoned you" Belial said. "Andrew and Anthony Barelli, you look just like your mother and father, Maria and Nicholas"

"How do you know that?" Andy asked.

"I have watched you for years, I know everything about you all" Belial responded. "Especially you Andrew, all those nice things you did that know one ever knew "about. You never wanted glory or recognition for your kind actions, how noble."

"Bro what's he talkin about?" Tony asked.

"I did a lot of secretive volunteer work, I never told anyone bout it because you shouldn't be praised for doing the right thing" Andy said as a jolt went up his body.

"Thomas Dean Lee, the farm boy" Belial said. "Alexander Ritchy, the clothes designer! And Daniel Kowalski, the scholar"

"So you know who we are big whoop! Go to hell demon" Navarro yelled.

"You of all people to call me a demon, you Dominic Navarro are certainly one to talk" Belial said.

"What does he mean Lt?" Iverson asked.

"Ah you haven't told anyone? Well go on we musn't leave them in the dark!" Belial yelled.

"Before the war I was a hitman, I took any job as long as it involved money." Navarro said shamefully. "I was contacted by a terrorist leader to blow up an elementary school and I didn't want to but he offered so much money-"

"And how many children died?" Belial asked smiling.

"S-s-seven hundred" Navarro said quietly.

"I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU!" Belial shouted.

"Seven hundred!" Navarro shouted before he began crying.

"Lieutenant, you can't possibly be serious! Iverson yelled.

"It's true. I joined the military to redeem myself, hoping I'd die but I never did" Navarro confessed

"Don't worry I shall you drag you to hell soon enough" Belial said. "Ah James Iveron, I've heard so much about you" Belial said as he lifted Iverson's chin with his fingers. "You were quite the nuisance! And you shall pay for all the delays you caused" Belial said as he struck Iverson across the face.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy had managed to evade every patrol until she made it to wear the humans armor and weapons were. She was about to enter the room when a unicorn and earth pony stopped her.<p>

"Fluttershy what do you think you are doing up here?" Rarity asked as he she stomped her hoof. If Fluttershy was still under the Hydra's control she would have retorted with a nasty comeback but didn't.

"Oh well I was just-" Fluttershy began to say.

"You're not supposed to be up here!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Uh the Overlord told me too check the weapons to see if they were still there" Fluttershy lied.

"Okay fine than go ahead" Rarity said as she used her magic to open the door. Fluttershy walked in and realized she was going to have to make more than one trip. She grabbed Iverson's nine-inch tactical knife and hurried out to the throne room when she was stopped by Volaris.

"And where do you think you are going with that?" Volaris asked.

"Uh to-" Fluttershy began to say.

"Wait your eyes! SOULRIPPER!" Volaris shouted as a Soulripper walked in.

"Well well trying to help the human are we?" The Soulripper asked as he picked up Fluttershy who began screaming as she was injected with black fluid bringing her under control once again.

"Come, Lord Belial has arrived" Volaris said as Fluttershy, Soulripper, and Volaris bowed down to their master leaving the knife on the floor.

_"NO!"_ Michael thought as he saw Fluttershy fall under the Hydra's control once again. Iverson noticed the knife and devised a plan.

"Hey Belial I understand why your so mad. Getting beat by a bunch of humans and all" Iverson said.

"YOU DARE SPEAK UP TO ME!" Belial shouted as he struck Iverson sending the human closer to the knife.

"I mean come on! you get your ass kicked by God than us? Please!" Iverson taunted.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO?" Belial yelled as he struck Iverson again. Iverson was almost to the knife, one more hit should do it.

"By the way, sorry God liked us more than you" Iverson said smiling as Belial screamed in rage and sent his hardest hit at Iverson throwing him on top of the knife. Iverson secretly began cutting his chains until they broke.

"Said enough?" Belial asked.

"One more thing" Iverson said as he broke free of his chains and grabbed a nearby humanoid and took his laser."GO BACK TO HELL!" Iverson screamed as he open fired on the hydra distracting them while he freed his teammates. Tony immediately jumped on the hydra next to him.

"Time to pay for all you have destroyed" Tony growled.

"Don't hurt me!" The hydra said.

"Why should I show you the mercy you never showed anyone? This is what you deserve!" Tony said as he stabbed the Hydra in the stomach with his broken chains and felt a jolt go up his body but was too occupied to figure out what it was.

"MEN CALL YOUR ARMOR!" Iverson shouted as the Marines pressed buttons on an earpiece they all wore and their armor flew out of the room it was in and came to them where the humans suited up and loaded their weapons.

"PAYBACK TIME!" Ritchy yelled as he loaded his dual SMG's.

"Kill them, kill them all" Belial said as he hovered into the air and monitered the ensuing battle. The humans prepared for the final battle which would end either salvation or destruction to the entire galaxy.

**I know chapter was pretty dark but hey the stories rated T. BTW Canterlot Wedding was the the most exquisite sixty minutes of animation I have ever had the pleasure of feasting my eyes upon! LONG LIVE MLP:FIM! R&R**


	25. Chapter 25 The Rage of Belial

**Damn I still can't get over how good Canterlot Wedding was! **

"For eons I watched you destroy each other in meaningless war" Belial said to himself about the humans. "For eons I watched the evil your hearts were capable of. For eons I tried to get you to turn from Him like I did and I almost succeeded until He sent his son to die for you. After that it was impossible to corrupt you. But despite the evil in your hearts you still had great capacity for love and that is the only thing that delayed your doom".

"Four eyed bastard!" Navarro yelled as he ran his knife through a hydra's stomach killing it. Navarro saw Michael struggling with a hydra hound and ran to help him before he was stopped by a Soulripper

"Where do you think you're going?" The Soulripper asked. This was the same one Navarro encountered on Alpha Centauri.

"I guess to kick to your ass" Navarro responded as he pulled out his knife and tossed his gun to the side.

"You can't be serious! You'll be dead in thirty seconds" The Soulripper laughed. Navarro knew the alien was right. Engaging a soulripper in hand-to-hand combat without weapons or backup was nothing short of suicide.

"You don't scare me anymore you overgrown lizard! Let's see if you can move as fast as you talk" Navarro challenged as a jolt went up his body. The Soulripper ran at him swinging down his knife which Navarro barely dodged. The large hydra was actually having a hard time killing the human since Navarro was so small and nimble.

"I think the 30 seconds is up pal" Navarro said.

"RRRRAAAAHHH!" The Soulripper yelled as it picked up a large boulder and flung it at Navarro.

_"Okay maybe pissing him off wasn't such a good idea after all" _Navarro thought as the boulder nearly flattened him. _"I've killed a Soulripper in hand-to-hand combat before, I can do it again but this one is much crazier than the last one". _The Soulripper swung it's blade down and it got caught in the ground. Navarro used this chance to run up the beast's arm and stabbed out two of its eyes with his knife.

"AHHHH!" The Soulripper screamed. One of his eyes was already blinded and Navarro just put out two more leaving the alien with only one eye. Navarro saw a stray grenade near the Soulripper and pulled out his sidearm and shot it causing it to detonate. The grenade blew away the Soulripper's stomach exposing it's vital organ. Navarro picked up a spear and charged toward the alien and ran it through the stomach.

"Guess you can't move as fast as you talk after all" Navarro said as the Soulripper finally died. With the death of the Alpha Soulripper, it's influence died too. Humanoids and ponies began remembering who they were as the hydra's control died.

"What the hell?" Volaris said as he became himself again.

"I'll explain later, tell your men to kill the remaining hydra" Ritchy said as he helped the humanoid to his feet. Unicorns formed shields around everyone protecting them from hydra gunfire.

"What have I done?" Rarity asked herself as she remembered all that happened while she was being controlled.

"RARITY!" Ritchy yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"ALEXANDER! FORGIVE ME!" Rarity cried.

"It's okay, I already have. I love you" Ritchy said as he continued to hug her. Rarity looked up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really" Ritchy said. The humanoids pushed the hydra back while the Marines reunited with their ponies.

"PINKIE PIE THANK GOD!" Andy yelled as the pink pony hopped into his arms.

"Andy I'm so sorry if I hurt you! I didn't hurt you did I cause that would be so bad and-" Pinkie blabbered as Andy put a finger to her mouth.

"Pinkie, it's alright. I'm here now" Andy said overjoyed.

"Andy just in case the world ends. I LOVE YOU!" Pinkie shouted.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Andy said as the too hugged.

"Fluttershy I'm very proud of you, you are a very brave pony" Michael said.

"But I got caught" Fluttershy said.

"You got Iverson's knife and he was able to free himself" Michael explained. "Without you we all would have died". Michael caressed Fluttershy in his arms as the two shared a special moment.

"Applejack?" Tommy asked as he put his hand on her back.

"Tommy? TOMMY!" Applejack cried as she tackled him. "I'M SORRY TOMMY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK YOU!"

"No but you will mean this" Tommy said as he leaned forward and kissed her. Twilight couldn't bring herself to look at Danny.

"Twilight it's okay your free now" Danny said.

"Danny, it's all my fault! I didn't mean for you to get hurt I just couldn't see my brother get injured!" Twilight said through her tears.

"You did the right thing. I wouldn't have let anyone hurt my brother either" Danny said as the two hugged.

"D-do you s-still love me?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I do" Danny said smiling. Tony could not find Rainbow Dash anywhere until he saw a blue pegasus curled up in a ball weeping.

"Dashie?" Tony asked.

"Tony I hurt you" Dash said.

"You didn't hurt me the fuckin hydra did" Tony said trying to comfort her.

"But I kicked you in your ribs, I can't live with myself knowing I did that" She cried. Tony went and lifted her head up to his.

"Don't you dare for one minute blame yourself, you fought hard against him and so what if I got hurt? Wounds heal eventually" Tony said. He was relieved to see Dash's pink eyes again.

"TONY!" Dash said as she fell into his arms.

"It's okay Dashie, I'm here" Tony said as he ran his hand through her mane.

"Tony?" Dash asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you" She finally confessed.

"I love you too Dashie" Tony said. Navarro was tackled by a blue alicorn.

"DOM YOU SAVED ME!" Luna cried.

"Of course I did" Dom said as Luna hugged him to the point where he couldn't breath.

"Celestia" Iverson said as he put his hand on her cheek, she was just waking up.

"James?" She said. She collapsed into him.

"What kind of princess am I? Falling under evil's spell?" Celestia cried.

"Don't worry, nobody or pony was hurt. I am so glad you are back" Iverson said.

"James I'm just going to say it, I love you" Celestia said. Iverson knew this was coming.

"I love you to my princess" Iverson said as the two finally kissed.

"Uh, I don't mean to be a pain in the ass but we got a very pissed off demonic king to deal with" Volaris said pointing to Belial who was descending back to the ground.

"Get behind me" Iverson said as he stood in front of Celestia to protect her.

"You may have defeated my army, but you still must face me" Belial said smiling as he raised his finger and a beam shot out of it and impaled Ritchy in the heart.

"NO!" Rarity screamed as Ritchy's body went limp

"YOU FUCKER!" Tony screamed.

"He's dead, SON OF A BITCH!" Danny cried as he checked for a pulse, he was close friends with Ritchy. Rarity sobbed into his body praying he was still somehow alive.

"Alexander come back to me please! I need you!" Rarity cried.

"And let it be known since he died at the hand of a demon his soul will never know peace, he will wander limbo for eternity!" Belial said.

"BY THE POWER OF GOD! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS WORLD!" Michael said as he pulled out his cross. Belial backed off as the cross was having an effect on him.

"My master!" An injured Overlord said as he pulled out his knife and ran up behind Michael.

"MICHAEL BEHIND YOU!" Tommy screamed as he tried to shoot the hydra but it was too late. The Overlord stabbed Michael in the back. Tony and Andy went up to the Overlord and killed it.

"AHHH!" Fluttershy screamed as Michael fell to the ground holding his mortal wound.

"MICHAEL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Fluttershy cried. With one last breath, Michael finally died. Iverson had had enough.

"DAMN YOU!" Iverson screamed. "YOU ARE NOT KILLING ANYONE ELSE!"

"Who are you to stop me?" Belial chuckled as he disappeared and reappeared in the air. He formed a giant ball of electricity and aimed at the ground.

"When this hits the ground, all of you will be shocked to death!" Belial said as he threw his ball of death.

"NOOO!" Iverson yelled as he jumped up in front of everyone and hit the ball head on. Iverson could feel the electricity run up his nerves throughout his body, even his augmentations were powerless against this supernatural power.

"CAPTAIN!" Navarro screamed as Iverson fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest, his augmentations wouldn't save him now.

"JAMES! JAMES!" Celestia screamed as she ran up to him.

"D-did I s-top the ball?" Iverson weakly asked.

"Yes you saved all of us!" Celestia cried.

"Good that's all that matters" Iverson said as the soldier closed his eyes for the last time as a faint jolt went up his body.

"James no don't go! You can't leave! I LOVE YOU!" Celestia cried. The Marines simply stood there. They had lost their sniper, recon spy, and captain in less than five minutes.

"N-no they can't be-" Twilight said.

"Looks like the great Captain James Iverson was human after all" Belial said chuckling.

"WE WILL KILL YOU!" Tony screamed firing his chaingun at the demon.

"Did you really think that would work?" Belial asked as the bullets simply bounced off of him. Belial ascended into the air and dark clouds began forming above him.

"You are all powerful fighters, there is no doubt there! But powerful or not, you are still merely men and I! I AM POWER!" Belial said as the ground began to shake.

**Well looks like the galaxy's fucked now! I am so evil killing off all those characters! Don't stop reading yet though! The next chapter may surprise you. R&R**


	26. Chapter 26 Extinction

**Just read cupcakes... I wish i could unread what I have just read.**

Belial shouted as he gathered power. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Princess Celestia were still crying over the fallen Marines. After a few minutes, Belial eyes opened and he let out an evil smile.

"Time to die" He said as he teleported in front of Tommy Dean and punched a hole through his chest and ripped out his still beating heart to Applejack's horror. Danny fired relentlessly at the demon but to no avail as the bullets simply bounced off.

"I don't think so" Belial said as he took Danny's gun and used it to shoot the Marine in the neck exploding his jugular vein and windpipe. The ponies were all frozen in fear as Danny fell to the ground dead. The humanoids began to attack Belial but the demon used his power to turn them into ash. Belial appeared behind Tony and Andy and sliced off their feet with his sword causing them to collapse on the ground.

"AH!" Andy yelled. The two could no longer move. Belial hovered in the air and created a massive fireball and fired in at the two brothers who could not move.

"I love you bro" Andy said.

"Love you too Andy" Tony said as the two hugged each other before being incinerated by the fireball leaving Navarro the only survivor.

"He j-just killed T-tony" Dash said tearing up, she had lost Tony again.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Navarro yelled as he began to shoot in random directions. Belial appeared behind him and began mercilessly beating him before tossing him to the ground.

"Aren't you gonna kill me? Or am I too tough for ya?" Navarro taunted spitting out blood and some teeth as he recovered from the volley of punches and kicks.

"Not yet, you must pay for your sins" Belial said as he picked up the small human and stabbed in the ribs with his claw.

"AHH!" Navarro screamed as he felt acid pour throughout his body. He saw Luna staring at him crying.

"Now there will be no more humans left to protect these lifeforms" Belial said as he picked up Navarro and brought the humans neck to his mouth.

"NOO!" Luna shouted as she tried to use her magic to save Navarro but her magic was useless agaisnt the demon. Belial leaned forward and using his fangs, bit out Navarro's throat and threw the bleeding corpse onto the ground. The ponies all gathered in a corner frozen with fear as Belial killed the last human being.

"Tell me commander, how is it millions of you troops fell to these eight humans and I killed them all within ten minutes?" Belial asked a Hydra infantry.

"Sir we are not immortal like you are" The Hydra bravely said but was silenced when Belial turned him to ash.

"Wrong answer" Belial said as he turned to the ponies who were huddled up crying in the corner. "I have plans for you equines"

"No" Celestia said as her horn began to glow."I won't let you enslave my subjects!"

"Go ahead and try and stop me" Belial laughed as Celestia fired the most powerful spell she could conjure at the demon. There was a bright blast and a loud explosion blew away the roof of the already destroyed throne room.

"Princess you did it!" Pinkie said believing the demon was defeated.

"Don't tell me you thought that was going to even remotely work"

"How could he survive that?" Twilight asked frantically.

"That was my most powerful spell" Celestia said defeated.

"Haven't you learned by now? Your mortal magic and weapons cannot harm me" Belial said as the smoke cleared. He brought out his hand and Celestia was forced towards him."You will make a very fine queen" Belial said as he transformed into a black and green alicorn. "Won't you?" He said as began to mind control Celestia.

"Yes my love" Celestia said as her eyes turned black once more.

"SISTER!" Luna cried.

"I shall have you all as my female suitors" Belial said as he corrupted the mane six and Luna once more. "Enslave these humanoids and put them to work!"

"Yes my master" Applejack said as she led a group of royal guards and subdued the remaining humanoids who did not dare shoot at the ponies.

"Finally my victory is complete!" Belial laughed as Celestia kissed him while he sat on his new throne. He watched as the ponies mercilessly beat the humanoids to work faster. It was ironic really, now horse was the one forcing man to work. The sky turned completely black as Belial's evil was released into to world.

* * *

><p>Iverson awoke to see his wound completely healed. He looked around and saw he was sitting in a grassy field with the sun brightly shining.<p>

"Am I dead?" He asked himself. He couldn't be because he still had his body and only the soul lived after death but he felt and saw Belial kill him. What was going on?

"No you are not dead, only sleeping" A deep harmonizing voice proclaimed. The voice both scared and soothed Iverson, he didn't to believe it but he knew who he was talking to. His suspicions were confirmed when a winged man landed next to him.

"A-are you?" Iverson asked.

"Yes I am an angel. I am Michael the Archangel" The voice proclaimed.

"Michael?" Iverson said before remembering his fallen comrades. "Is my team alright!" Iverson asked frantically.

"Your team has died but they will not be dead for long" Another angel said as he swooped down. "I am Gabriel, and I bring a message to you"

"What is it?" Iverson asked.

"Belial has taken over the minds of the ponies and enslaved your brethren. However you can defeat him now" Gabriel explained.

"How? You saw how easily he killed me" Iverson said remembering the rather painful memory.

"In your death you showed great love and sacrifice for those who couldn't defend themselves. In doing so you have earned the most powerful force in the universe, the Element of Love"

"Twilight said something about that, she said it was the most powerful element" Iverson explained.

"She is correct, the element can only be held by the most pure of heart which is why you are receiving it now and with that and the other elements you can defeat Belial" Gabriel said.

"But we never found the others" Iverson pointed out.

"When Daniel realized you could burn the hydra's wounds with lasers so they can't regenerate, he showed prudence. When Alexander calmly waited for the guards to move and stopping Daniel from killing them, he showed patience. When Michael tended to the Manticore who tried to kill him, he showed mercy. When Thomas told the Soulripper he would never lose hope, he showed faith. When Andrew never told anyone of the kind acts he did, he showed humility. When Anthony delivered to the hydra what it deserved for its evil, he showed justice. And when Dominic fearlessly challenged the Soulripper, he showed courage" Michael explained.

"And I showed Love when I took that blast for everyone" Iverson realized. "We did discover the other elements!"

"You shall be returned to life now and use your new power to bring your comrades back to life and drive out Belial's control of the ponies" Gabriel ordered.

"And use the elements of harmony to smite Belial and his army of hellions back to the abyss from whence they came, It has always been Man's destiny to defeat the Hydra and to defeat the evil of Belial. NOW GO!" Michael shouted as Iverson was surrounded by a bright light and when he opened his eyes, he gasped for air and was back in the throne room.

"Time for some serious payback" Iverson said as made his way to find his comrades bodies and Belial. His body now flowing with power and now learning the purpose of Man's existence, he confidently walked to defeat the hellion who had wreaked so much havoc.

**Sorry if it got a little supernatural right there. I'll be having nightmares from Cupcakes tonight, poor Dashie :(R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**Just read My Little Dashie, Motherfuck I never thought I'd cry from reading a fanfic.**

Belial sat upon his throne with Celestia at his side. He had finally killed the last Marines and the human race was now extinct and the humanoids now enslaved.

"I think we should have a child, don't you agree love?" Belial said evilly to Celestia.

"Yes, our offspring will be as numerous as the blades of grass in the meadow" Celestia replied mindlessly.

"Haha! Well God? What now? I have defeated your pathetic creations, whom will you send now?" Belial yelled. "Gabriel? Michael?" He taunted

"ME!" A voice shouted from across the room. Belial looked up to see Iverson cracking his knuckles.

"Impossible. No mortal could have survived that attack!" Belial shouted. "No matter, I shall kill you again"

"Go ahead and try" Iverson challenged.

"How bold. now DIE!" Belial shouted as he turned back into his original form and sent a beam of dark energy at Iverson. The beam struck the man in the chest but did no damage.

"WHAT?" Belial yelled. "Only an angel could have stopped that!"

"You're gonna LOVE what I'm about to do next" Iverson said smiling at his little pun as he raised his hands and using the power of the Element of Love, exorcized Belial's influence on the ponies.

"NO!" Belial yelled. Celestia shook her head as her eyes returned to normal. She saw Iverson standing alive and well.

"JAMES!" She shouted as she ran towards him and hugged him. "I thought I lost you"

"Didn't think a demon's energy blast would be enough to get rid of me did you?" Iverson said. He looked and saw the dead bodies of his comrades.

"Just one more thing to do" Iverson said as he pointed his hands and utilizing the element returned his troops back to life.

"AH!" Tommy shouted as he reached for his chest to see if his heart was still there. "Phew"

"Did I die again?" Tony asked.

"I think so" Andy answered. The ponies all ran to greet the humans who were overjoyed that they were still alive.

"That son a bitch is going down" Navarro said as the humans, humanoids, and royal guards aimed their weapons at the demon.

"Stand down men" Iverson ordered. "I'll take him on myself."

"Are you coco in the loco?" Pinkie Pie cried as she held onto Andy.

"She's right sir, even with your new power he is still a very powerful demon" Danny explained.

"Michael and Gabriel the Archangels beg to differ" Iverson said as he moved forward.

"Michael? Gabriel? CURSE THEM!" Belial shouted as he cursed his ancient foes.

"You destroyed my home, exterminated my people, and than you tried to take away the only things i had left" Iverson said turning to the ponies. "Now you pay for your crimes"

"I've heard enough mortal" Belial said as he went to punch Iverson who didn't even bother dodging.

"What's he doing? Is he crazy?" Navarro said as Luna hugged him.

"Have faith, the Lord is with him" Michael said. Michael's words were true when Iverson caught Belial's fist before it could reach his head. Iverson wound up and delivered his own blow right to Belial's stomach which sent the demon king back.

_"What is he? That actually hurt me! How could he, a mortal, actually hurt me?" _Belial thought to himself as Iverson charged and relentlessly began beating the demon to the ground not letting up one bit.

"KICK HIS DEMON ASS CAPTAIN!" Tony cheered as he held Rainbow Dash in his arms.

"No you will not defeat me!" Belial yelled as he swung his sword at Iverson who caught the blade and broke it in half. Iverson grabbed Belial and punched through the demon's chest.

"AHHHH!" Belial cried.

"Karmas a bitch ain't it you supernatural shithead?" Tommy Dean said remembering how the demon had punched through his chest not too long ago.

"Whaddaya mean Tommy?" Applejack asked.

"Well remember how he punched a hole in my chest and ripped out my heart?" Tommy Dean asked Applejack who tried to block out the gruesome memory.

"Yes" She replied.

"Well the captain just pucnhed a hole in his chest, what comes around goes around" Tommy Dean explained. The fight continued as Belial delivered his own hit to Iverson which left a bruise on the humans chest but did not do much damage aside from that. Belial fell to his knees as Iverson delivered one last powerful kick to the demons face, the sound of breaking bones could be heard. Belial's body slowly turned to ash and crumbled away. It was finally over.

"HE DID IT!" Rarity cried as everyone and everypony in the room gave out a deafening cheer.

"It's finally over!" Volaris said to himself as the humanoids jumped with joy.

"I just killed a demon." Iverson said to himself shocked at what he had accomplished. "How bout that princess?"

"I knew you could do it James!" Celestia said smiling as she nuzzled him.

"OOHFUCKINRAH!" Tony shouted as he slapped Iverson on the back and gave Rainbow a high-five.

"Not to be a debby downer but somethings not right" Ritchy observed.

"I know, that was too easy" Andy pointed out.

"Uh oh!" Pinkie Pie said nervously as her back left hoof began twitching.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" Rarity asked nervously.

"Somethings telling me he isn't beaten yet!" Pinkie cried.

"Uh, guys?" Ritchy said scared as Rarity jumped into his arms and fainted. He pointed to a growing black mist behind Iverson. Everyone turned to see a black mist where Belial's body had disentegrated.

"M-michael! What is that?" Fluttershy whimpered. The mist floated into the air, for some reason the mist was much more terrifying than Belial's original form.

"FOOLS!" A terrifying voice boomed. "You have destroyed my body but my spirit is immortal!"

"No how could he still be alive?" Twilight asked.

"He's a supernatural being, he can't be killed" Danny answered grimly. "The captain only killed his body"

"Oh shit" The humans all said at once.

"Why can't we ever get a fuckin break?" Andy whined.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had such bad writers block you wouldn't believe. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dear faithful readers**

**I will be scrapping this story and rewriting it. My writing and grammar has greatly improved over the past year and I realize how short and how many grammatical errors were in this story. Once I finish the COLTS Trilogy I will rewrite this story a shit ton better. So I regret to say it will be a while before you see how it ends.**

**Good day to you all.**


End file.
